Revenge, a dish best served cold
by Madame Hardy
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are in 6th year, little do they know a new player has come to aid them in the war against HIM. RHr HG SSOFC please read, I am working for reviews. Good RHr fluffiness, well randiness..
1. Default Chapter

The great hall was warm and cozy despite the rain and when Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table eating the deliciously prepared food, they were never more surprised when the heavy wooden doors slammed open.

The sorting hat and pre-feast speech by Dumbledore pleasantly dispensed with and after the "tucking in" began, no one was prepared for the sight that came through the doors.

Gasps and silence filled the hall as a woman, dressed from head to toe in black wearing periwinkle robes and a carrying a pair of wire rim glasses in her left hand, ran in.

"Goodness," she said looking around at all the students and blushing.

She rushed up to the staff table and looked at the headmaster and nervously smiled her long auburn hair, which for the majority of the day had been pinned up very carefully, flowing around her like a mane of auburn fire. "Headmaster," she said clearing her throat. As she approached Harry and Ron, who had completely forgotten about anything else in the room, they saw Professor Snape rise respectfully. From their vantagepoint they only saw the look on his face. When Ron moved slightly so that Hermione could see, she gasped seeing that he had been completely undone by her presence.

"Bloody hell!" Ron muttered to her in her ear. "He's looks like he's seen a ghost!"

"Language Ron. Be quiet." She answered as nearly everyone saw how affected he seemed to be.

She inclined her head towards him and the headmaster rose and began to speak as Professor Snape took his seat again.

"Everyone. There are a few more announcements besides the usual of course. Madame Pince after many years of devoted service, has indicated that she wishes to retire."

Ron rolled his eyes laughing to himself. "No more chasing us out of the library for breathing!" That got a sharp poke from Hermione who would rather listen to Dumbledore rather than to his sniggering at the retirement of their strict and bitter librarian.

"And as of the end of this month, Miss Alexandra MacAlister will be the new librarian and we are honored to have you amongst us here at Hogwarts. Miss MacAlister, if you could take your place at our table."

She turned around and smiled placing her glasses back on. "Sorry Headmaster, I was so enchanted by the books, I forgot the time. Pray forgive me, the collection is brilliant!"

That got a hearty laugh from Ron, and yet another smack from Hermione. "A woman after my best mate's heart. You two ought to get along."

She waved slightly and swept gracefully towards the seat next to Hagrid. He blushed terribly and looked at the astonished faces of his pack of rule breaking 6th years. Harry smiled back noticing she was laughing.

Her smile did not go unnoticed. It seemed that every male in the room seemed enchanted by the new librarian. Her smile was brilliant. Her manners were exceptionally polished save for the stray locks of red hair that trailed down her back.

Smiling over his half moon glasses the headmaster continued, "As you can see, there is nothing I like more than laughter. So much has been happening to cause sorrow and pain. Nothing delights me more than a good laugh. Now, also, Remus Lupin has returned to teach Defense against the dark arts. He had some private affairs to attend to," he said winking at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "and will arrive when classes begin. I must remind everyone, that these are dangerous times. No longer can we ignore the dangers of Lord Voldemort. We must stay united. Together we are strong, separated we become weak. And as a show of solidarity, I am announcing a Halloween Ball for third years and above. Prefects, we will allow you to plan accordingly. It will celebrate our unity. Now, as I know you all are still hungry, tuck in. And have a good year, despite the pouring rain."

Murmurs continued as the famous trio continued to observe the staff table. Professor McGonagal, Madame Hooch, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pince and Professor Snape sat eating quietly chatting while the rest of the students resumed their well-deserved hot meal.

With a smile on her face, please at his choice in successors, Professor McGonagal asked Professor Dumbledore, "Albus, is it true that Miss MacAlister can help Poppy in the hospital wing? I remember her saying so earlier. Enchanting girl if I may say so."

"Yes Minerva. If I remember correctly, and Poppy you can remind me, she had fourteen O's in her N.E.W.T.s. She began when? Goodness, I have forgotten."

All the while, Hermione was watching the discussion at the staff table taking in as much as she could.

It was Snape that answered. "I was a sixth year when she started Hogwarts headmaster."

The trio, who had been eavesdropping, was stunned into silence. It was only when Seamus interrupted them by saying "Oi! Hello?" Did they turn around.

Shushed by nearly the entire table, they continued to listen unnoticed by the staff.

"Thank you Severus. I _am_ getting old. Ah yes I remember now. Best N.E.W.T.s in years." He answered remembering. She didn't hear them as she was in conversation with Hagrid who remembered her the moment she walked into the room. "But I have no doubt her record is in serious jeopardy." Then he glanced towards Hermione and smiled. She blushed and looked around the table as all her friends sniggered.

Snape looked back down at his plate as her head stopped laughing at a joke that Hagrid told her. For a brief moment, she looked towards him and demurely smiled. He met her gaze only for a moment as if looking at her would sear his skin and continued to find something else to dominate his view.

None of this went unnoticed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And when the great hall had begun to empty and Ron and Hermione had begun to escort the first years to the dormitory did Hermione speak

"Hey you lot! Come on, up the stairs!" Ron said pushing the children passed him. At six foot three, he towered over them.

"This way, honestly Ron!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "The new librarian is a lot different from Madame Pince."

"Right gorgeous is what she is! I've a feeling more than one of us'll be going up to the library now!" he said realizing he should have kept that bit quiet. "I feel the acute need to study, why is that you think?" to Harry who just laughed.

"Just because all of you lot are randy buggers is no reason to gawk at her. Did you hear Dumbledore? Fourteen O's on her N.E.W.T.s. Why do you think she's working for him, here? She could have any job!"

Harry chimed in as they reached the portrait. "Fizzing Whizbies," then they walked inside. "She's smart, and what a smile! Reminds me of pictures of my mum. Did you see Snape? Gawked at her like she was Venus."

"Yeah! She smiled at him and he went into a right puddle at the table. I could have sworn he blushed, Snape blushing, ugh! Mental that's what that is! That's as bad as Snape in a dress!" Reminded Ron as they sat in front of the fire.

"Could she be a part of the Order?" Harry said looking at the chessboard that Ron had set up.

"No, Snape would have known her and he was as surprised to see her as everyone else. Hit him right behind the knees, that's what she did."

Thinking back to the pensive, Harry remembered seeing his mother and father on the day that his father had taunted him. Red hair, alabaster skin, green eyes you could lose yourself in, and a brilliant, infectious smile. She reminded him so much of his mother, even though he had never actually remembered seeing her.

"I'm going to talk to her when I get a chance. A witch that intelligent can only help us! She may even be cool. She looks cool. Not uptight and stuffy."

Ron mused whether or not that deserved his thoughts. Not wanting another row with her he decided to keep his uptight comments to himself.

Alexandra MacAlister was settling in to her apartments as the clock struck ten. It was a Friday night, and she had the weekend to herself. At twenty-nine, she had made herself as smart as she could, and devoted herself to honing what talents she possessed to defeating Voldemort.

She knew that Hogwarts was the place to be for numerous reasons. Each year since Harry Potter had begun his tenure there, she knew that the dark lord had come to try and defeat him. She knew that when Professor Dumbledore asked her to join the fight, that she would do so with bells and whistles on. He had done so much for her that she would not fail him if he asked her to help him. He had saved her and kept her safe, he had been kind when she lost her parents.

Looking towards her window she smiled. Ever since she was a first year, she dreamed of returning to Hogwarts. She wanted to be among the books, the paintings, and the atmosphere of the only home she ever loved.

The only time she ever felt part of something, loved and cherished were within these walls. She felt whole where away from it she felt a longing and sadness. She unpacked her books, nearly three hundred and fifty, and neatly put them in the bookshelves transfigured to hold them.

The view from her window was breathtaking. The lake, even though the rain had pelted it, was beautiful and she had never felt so content.

She put the photograph of her parents on the nightstand and smiled, sadly. They had died when she had started second year. Voldemort had killed them in the same manner that she killed the Potters. Alone and orphaned, she craved the safety of Hogwarts.

She laid down on the soft and inviting bed and drifted to sleep, thinking that there was nothing in the world that she would rather be doing than preserving the knowledge that helped her survive a terrible time in her life. And being a part of the army of witches and wizards to fight. And to be close to those who she thought had forgotten.

Severus Snape walked the halls just after midnight, as he tried to contemplate why Dumbledore had recruited Alexandra MacAlister to a position at Hogwarts. He remembered her just as she was a ginger haired girl with pig-tales and wire rims, not really forgetting how she would look at him. _Like she knew his secrets._

Holding a taper and walking towards his rooms he barely notice the willowy figure dressed in a white dressing gown and wrapper floating down the hallway. Hauntingly silent, she moved completely shielded by the darkness and shadow. He rubbed his eyes and wondered what was going on. Was he tired, yes? He knew that. Was he worried about the dark lord, assuredly? Did he think his eyes were playing tricks on him, definitely?

The scent of jasmine and sandalwood drifted towards him. Putting out the candle he ducked behind a statue and watched as she passed him without interference. Her long deep hair flowed down her back like cascades of deep fire and her arms were serenely at her sides. A sigh escaped her as she passed him and his feelings of discontent seemed to dissipate. No prefects would be patrolling at that hour assuredly. He couldn't let her be seen. It would not be appropriate.

He hoped no one would be in the hallway. She must be sleepwalking, ghostlike down the halls. He muttered to himself, do I follow? Prudence and decorum screamed no! But he couldn't seem to help himself. He wandered behind her watching her bare feet touch the cool marble floors as she swept passed the last of the stair cases before the staff quarters. Such dainty feet.

He bit his hand watching her; struck by the ethereal quality she let envelop her. He sighed quietly as he watched her retreat back into her room and closed the door. He looked at his pocket watch; it was precisely one in the morning. The overwhelming urge to finally sleep had suddenly gripped him so hard that he barely made it to his quarters before sinking fully clothed into his bed asleep, all the while feeling so much more at ease than when he first started his silent reverie.

Classes began that next Monday, and many students had already availed themselves use of the library. Madame Pince, a fixture still, chided and harangued those unruly students who couldn't keep themselves quiet. It was only when she would retire for the day did the rules seem to be a little relaxed. From five until ten each night, Miss MacAlister would assume her role as matron of the books.

Hermione found that she was not only beautiful, but also witty as they chatted about anything and everything. Her intelligence gained by simply asking her questions, was eaten up by her best friends. After this, Harry and Ron seemed infatuated with her all the more.

"Hello, Ron? Harry? Honestly, you both are prats. Did you know that her parents were one of the first murdered by Voldemort?"

They snapped out of their gazes to look at her knowing the pain. "Oh, listening now are you?" she said rolling her eyes. "She was in second year. During the Christmas break. They nearly killed her but she ran into the streets and hid underneath a car."

"She's muggle born?" Ron said incredulously.

"Aren't all the brilliants ones born that way? Of course she's muggle born." She answered continuing. "Dumbledore saved her. Scooped her up and took her to a safe place. You won't believe with whom she's lived with all these years. Guess, I dare you."

Harry looked at Ron, who looked at Harry clueless. "Do we know this person?"

"Yes." She answered crossing her arms against her chest.

"A clue would be nice Moine." Ron said rolling his eyes.

Hermione smiled standing up. She leaned over and assumed a very awkward walking position. She pantomimed a walk none of them would forget, the gait unmistakable.

"No!" Watching her pretend to have a wooden leg and a very special eye. "Mad Eye Moody! You're not kidding! Living with Mad Eye Moody all those years. Woah."

She was reading a book, smiling as she touched the pages. Rising, she looked at her pocket watch, one that looked a great deal older than something someone of her age would have, and walked towards them. "Hermione, are these your friends?"

"Yes Miss MacAlister, this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." She said as both boys rose and shook her hand. Ron was immediately red, which caused her to smile broadly and Harry looked at her the same way Snape had the other night, with a quiet reverence of a woman who had been snatched from him so long ago.

"You play a smashing game of Quidditch!" She said as both boys bashfully said Thank you. They all burst into laughter at that.

"I remember your mother Harry. She was a good kind soul. No one misses her more than you do. But I understand what it felt like to lose someone so dear. You are lucky to have such good friends. It's time for you lot to get going. I would like to get some sleep. It was lovely meeting you, I hear you have a penchant for trouble. A fact that I find smashing! Go get lost!" she said playfully shooing them out of the library.

As midnight approached and the halls fell silent, Severus Snape looked at his watch. Every night since her arrival, she walked the floors for exactly one hour. And every night, he followed her like a moth to a flame, drawn to her.

He remembered her, sitting under a tree by the lake, alone and reading a book, wire rim glasses on the edge of her nose. She looked at him when he would walk haunted by his past, or tormented by the famous Marauders. She would look at him and her bright smile would fade and his ire and discontent would fade for a few moments, and her smile would return and he would be on his way again, her face etched in his mind for hours.

What did she do to him? She silently acknowledged his pain as her own and let it pass away from him. He knew her certainly from the news of her parents' murder. Nothing was secret at Hogwarts. She was always kind to him, even when he was at his worst. _She knew my secrets._

At precisely one o'clock, her door would close and she would return to her rooms undisturbed.

During the day, she was affable, and quiet, her hair pulled back in a tight bun and her glasses snug on her delicate nose. But he seemed to like this unabashed specter more than the bookish librarian he looked at covertly during the day.

He was walking down the hall one day as the last of his classes let out when she, having her nose in a book bumped hard into him. Surrounded by students, he was embarrassed and said harshly, "Miss MacAlister, please watch where you are going."

He picked up her book, and returned it to her, but not before her hand grazed his. "I am so sorry Professor Snape, forgive my clumsiness." She said looking up into his deep black eyes. Her emerald green ones, peering over the glasses smiled as they did so long ago.

"Severus. My name is Sev-"he said instantly flushing. Students had stopped to look at the exchange and he stammered. "Do any of you have something you should be doing rather than causing a fire hazard. Disburse!"

But when he turned around to finish his sentence, she was gone.

Part 2

He walked towards the dungeon mortified that anyone had seen him stumble over his words. It had been a great many years since someone had done that and his mood had soured quickly.

What was wrong with him? He was short with her and had no right to be.

Muttering quietly to himself, he thought _thank merlin Potter and that know it all Granger didn't see me._

He slammed the door to the dungeon and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. No one had made him so uneasy since, the days in seventh year. He looked around at the room. His domain, where he was master. Nothing would make him feel insecure there. He took to the task of rearranging his potions, something that he did when his thoughts would plague him. Griffyndor and Slytherin had double potions with him the next day and he needed to make sure they were all in order. He didn't want anything to cause him to falter, not with Potter and his friends to watch.

At twenty minutes passed five, a third year Ravenclaw arrived for his detention. The boy had melted his cauldron for the second time in a week, something Professor Snape wouldn't allow. Even Neville Longbottom had improved from his strictness.

Without looking up from his text, Snape spoke, "Mr. Prentice, at least you are punctual. Let us see if paying attention to detail can improve your skills during class. Deliver this to Miss MacAlister in the library. Then return here and begin scrubbing the desks."

The small piece of folded parchment read, in neat letters,

_Ms. MacAlister,_

_I require the following three books. If you could, kindly have them delivered to me when you have the time. _

_S. Snape_

_Medicinal Potions and their Use in Practical Battlefield Triage_

_Dark Wizards of the 8th Century._

_And a personal request. The Memoirs of Annais Sinclair, 1654_.

The boy, so frightened by Snape's abrupt manner, ran so fast that the Potion's master barely heard him. Once alone again, he thoughts began to wander. He may have actually sighed.

"It's to be expected Severus." Professor Dumbledore said walking quietly into the room.

"Headmaster." He said rising out of respect.

"Sit, sit. I didn't mean to disturb you. But you do seem unusually preoccupied this evening. As you have been most nights." He answered walking towards the black board.

"I am fine." He answered looking away. _He knows._

"Really, you must see Poppy, she could give you a sleeping draught. It might help. I myself have had little rest since the beginning of the school year. And I fear, we may not have much more in the coming months." He said in his calm, serene voice.

"What is?" he dared to ask. He had risen to begin writing the instructions on the board.

"Being near her again. You always felt so much but showed little. That has never changed." He said walking around the classroom, running his hands on the desks where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat. "When you were troubled, she could tell, even as young as she was. She always worried, even after you left. But you wouldn't have remembered that."

He looked back to him, staring not into his eyes, but at the lenses in the half moon glasses that he wore.

"How could she? We barely spoke. She was a Gryffindor, and a child." He said feeling exposed. _He knows that she could see._

"Ah, the lack of house unity. Little has changed over the years. Did it matter? I would not presume to know how she felt. What I did know is that she would be very useful when the time came, and now is that time."

Snape looked at him with renewed interest. He was going to be told what her presence here represented. "Useful? In what way?" he asked resuming his ritual of rearranging the bottles of ingredients.

"She is a special woman Severus, but that I think you already know. You knew her as a child, and how special she was. But there are many things you do not know. But, I am old, and that is for her to tell you. She has always worried about you. That has not changed."

"Will she be helping Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing?" he said trying to make out what the hidden meaning was.

"Yes, among other things. And also for the order, but she is safest here at Hogwarts." He answered his eyes lowered.

"Is she in danger?" he asked answering his own question. "Ah, being muggle born. I had forgotten. She is in as much danger as Ms. Granger I suppose."

"Much, more Severus. Because of _what_ she is." He answered as the young Ravenclaw ran back in sheet white. "But I see that I have indeed disturbed you. I shall see you soon."

He watched as Dumbledore walked gracefully out. "Good evening headmaster." He said glaring at Daniel Prentice as if the only thing on his mind was murder. "You! Scrub!"

Up in the library, where in the evenings, more students came to study (no doubt because the repressive Madame Pince was noticeably absent); Hermione was working on her potions essay. Ron, who had been staring at her, obviously _not_ studying, had taken to unconsciously trace little circles on the hard wood of the table, daydreaming. She noticed his placid gaze, a comfortable lazy smile crossing his lips.

Taking out her notes, she asked, "Ron?"

"Hmm." He said continuing his ministrations on the table.

She smiled mischievously and looked at Harry who tried not to laugh across the table. Busying himself with his parchment, he watched as the impish Hermione began to emerge.

"What do you think of this?" she asked as she began to show him her homework.

"Brilliant." He said with a sigh. His dark blue eyes were glazed as if he was in a world of his own.

"Thank you, I always knew you wanted to snog me senseless." She replied smiling as innocently as a babe, rubbing her foot across the side of his leg.

"Hmm." He said again glassy eyed and smiling. "Huh? What?" he said straightening up and coming to he senses again.

"I asked, does this make sense?" she said still holding the parchment in her hands, looking as if she had not a care in the world. But Ron knew better. And with Harry's uproarious laughter to betray her he shouted at him.

"Very funny Harry." He was livid. Not only were his ears red, but his face and neck matched perfectly.

"Come on Ron, you had to admit, _that_ was funny." He asked laughing so hard that even Miss MacAlister had to shush them.

Ron got his books, slung his bag over his shoulder and left in a huff.

Trying her best not to smile, Hermione said, "I had better go and apologize. He's so tired, and such an easy target. But merlin, wasn't that fun?"

Harry smiled as his two best friends went off. The day they would realize that they were mad for each other couldn't come soon enough.

It was after 8 when Harry returned to the Common Room. Ron was seated on the sofa, hands stuffed in his pockets staring off into the fire, and Hermione was reading a book, a deathly silence between them.

Everyone in Gryffindor knew about their rows and none had stayed around to find out the cause of this one. They were alone, and both scowled like children.

"Hello? Are we still not speaking?" he asked standing between the two of them.

Ron who was still red faced and thoroughly fed up said, "She's a.... girl!" for lack of saying anything better. _An absolutely gorgeous girl. Bloody Hell, I'm a randy prat!_

"That's obvious Ron. She's got legs, arms, and br—"he began to say but was interrupted by Hermione. With the nearly finished sentence Ron's ears reddened again. He groaned in response. Growled was more like it.

"I tried to apologize Harry, but that big prat wouldn't listen." She said looking back at the same page she had tried to read for the last two hours.

"Apologize? Lecture me is more like it. Falling asleep in the library? Bloody Hell!"

She stood first, then he stood. In seconds they were toe to toe, with him towering over her. He stared down at her, she up at him. It was war. "Hello? Remember me, your _other_ best mate? I just saw something pretty interesting in the library and Ron; yes Hermione is all girl. And yes, Mione, Ron can "doze" in the library. Face it as facts of life. Now, apologize and get it over with."

"What?" both said incredulously.

"Yes, or wait until I leave the room and kiss each other already. Merlin knows you need it. Do it or I won't tell you what happened to our mild mannered librarian upstairs..." he said with his hands folded neatly across his chest.

Rather than cross that bridge, neither of them wanted to at the prodding of their best friend. Both said sorry under their breaths.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear that." He said a little louder, holding his hand to his ear.

"Sorry, Mione. I'm just tired." He admitted as he put his arms around her waist. _God she feels good, so soft and perfect. Hmmm._

"Sorry Ron, I was a prat." She admitted resting her head against his chest and inhaling the scent she had come to crave. _My... his heart is beating awfully fast, he smells soooooo good. Merlin I'm perverted._

Harry cleared his throat. "If you two need a few more moments, I can leave the room. Or can I continue?"

They broke apart as if touching electric wire. Blushing furiously they sat on the couch and watched as an excited Harry sat on the cushioned chair. "She got a note from Snape."

"NO! You're kidding!" Hermione shouted excitedly grabbing a hold of Ron's thigh, completely unconsciously. Ron's eyebrow went up as his pulse quickened. _Her hand is on my thigh. _He even gulped, unnoticed by her.

"He requested some books. You should have seen the Ravenclaw who delivered the note. He was so upset that he could barely speak."

"Oh, come on Harry, what happened next?" Hermione asked her back so straight that Ron thought it would snap if she tried to move.

"She _sighed,_" He said triumphantly. "And she smiled. Did I tell you that I could look at her smile all.day.long?"

Hermione crumbled into a lovesick puddle next to Ron, sighing in solidarity. Her hand relaxed against the fabric of his pant leg and she put her other hand to her breast.

"I knew it." She said as she looked at Harry.

"Knew what?" Ron asked not really having a clue, all he knew was that one of her hands was on his thigh and the other was on one of her breasts. _Merlin, I'm a randy bastard. _

"She fancies Professor Snape. Honestly Ron. A note! How gloriously romantic."

"Oi Mione, you melt into girly puddles over a note? He was requesting books for Merlin's sake. How can you get all gooey over that? Ugh, Snape, romantic in the same sentence, that's a mental image that'll scar anyone!" _That image alone is worse than Snape in a dress, ok randiness averted._

Harry rolled his eyes, along with Hermione_. Clueless. Utterly clueless_. Harry thought. "I'm going to bed. It's the weekend tomorrow, and double potions. I think sleep might be yawn just what I need."

"G'night Harry." Hermione said to him as she watched him up the stairs.

She looked down at her watch and noticed that it was nearly nine o'clock. Time for their patrols. They would have midnight patrols over the weekend and she wanted to get them finished as soon as possible so she could contemplate the intelligence she had just been given.

"Come on." She said urging him to move.

"What?" he asked almost struck by the question. _Merlin, I-- oh hell._

"We have patrols, it's nine." She told him as she moved her foot from underneath her.

He grabbed hold of the wrist, the one that had of its own volition remained on his leg. "Hermione." He said low and looking right at her. For several moments all they could hear was the crackle of the fireplace.

"Ronald." She answered.

"Notes, girls get all you know, 'girly' over them?" he asked a lopsided grin crossing his face.

"Among---other things..." she answered compelled to stare at his mouth. He had his other arm around her waist, and for the moment she couldn't remember how they got there. She was breathing a little quicker now. _Boy it's getting a little warm in here._

She was so close to him, turning to face him her knees, bare touched the outside of his thigh, causing him to groan inwardly. Her hips snug against his chest made her seem taller, but in truth she was just the right size. _God, she is going to kill me. Skirt, bare knees, knickers, God I need to move... _

"That's good to know." He stammered looking into her eyes liquid pools of chocolate. "I'm sorry about earlier."

He moved closer to her. Her face was inches from his and she couldn't breathe. "I'm sorry too." _I can't breathe. I simply can't breathe, I should move, really, he's my best mate. I—what am I thinking! Merlin's he's perfect._

"For what? Saying you want me to snog you? What was it, senseless?" he said the barest of whispers against her ear. A smile crossed his lips that was so seductive she didn't even need to see it, she knew it. He looked at her then, his eyes a deep lustful blue.

"No, silly, for letting Harry _hear it_." She said smiling back at him as she played the hair on the nape of his neck. _Not there Mione, I won't be able to stop myself, Merlin, that is so good. _

"Ah, I see. Are all you girls this randy?" he said smiling.

"Hmmm." Using his same response as earlier. The he realized she was doing the same motions on his neck that he was doing on the table and smiled. _Mione, no fair, merlin not my neck... _He could feel her heart beating against his chest and her sharp intake of air when his embrace pulled her closer to him. His strong arms encircled her and she felt a safety and such a need to be there that she didn't care what else happened.

"Patrols Ron." She whispered in his ear, softly, teasingly.

"Yes, Patrols. Hmmm." He responded rubbing his cheek against hers.

"What.are.we.doing?" she whispered again her lips actually touching his ear. _If she, merlin, I'm done for now. No, not the ear Mione, I beg you._

He couldn't help but groan as she sighed and ran her fingers through his hair so softly that he would have done just about anything to...

"Apologizing." He said trying to breathe. Her hair smelled like lavender. Her hand, touched his hair sent tingles down his spine and warmed him in places he hoped she wouldn't discover. _Yet_...

Breathlessly, as her cheek touched his, "We.really.need.to.patrol." she said looking at him. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he needed to take a deep breath. "Ron?"

His eyes opened lazily and he turned to her, their lips inches apart. "Do you want to kiss me?" she asked.

_God yes! I have for ages! _"Um, do you _want_ me to kiss you?" he said suddenly unsure of himself.

Too quickly she said, "Merlin, for ages now!" _I did NOT just say that out loud! Good God Hermione get a hold of yourself._

Blushing furiously she looked down and he took her chin in his hand. He lowered his lips towards her, like he had dreamed it so many times before. _I'm finally going to kiss Hermione!_

_Bloody Hell! _He groaned.

The portrait door opened at the exact moment his dreams would have fulfilled and a group of 5th years ran in just missing the curfew. Hermione jumped off the couch like she'd hit a live wire and attempted to not look guilty. Facing the fire, she did her best to look as if she was deep in thought.

Her face was hot, her cheeks the color of Ron's hair were hidden by her hands, and she stood stock still looking away. She desperately hoped that no one noticed how completely undone she was. _Bloody hell! I should give them all detention, useless irresponsible, prats!_

Once the herd had passed, she attempted to move. Having composed herself as best she could she turned to face Ron, who looked pained at the loss of the intimacy they had just shared, or near intimacy.

They were shocked into reality by the presence of Professor McGonagal who stood in the midst of the Common room shouting at those who had tried to elude her.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, I do believe you have patrols. Get, go on." She said shooing them out the portrait hole.

"Yes, professor." They both told her staring at each in utter disbelief.

Part 3

The dungeon was warm, despite the fact that it looked cold and foreboding. It was the beginning of October, and classes went on as usual, without so much as a peep from Voldemort. He filled in as best he could for Professor Lupin, who as far as the students knew was still unwell, but he knew that he was on a secret mission for the order. He was due to return in a week's time so his private moments were limited. The past few weeks had been pressing on him and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep the pace up.

The rain pelted the windows as the afternoon grew later. Professor Snape sat behind his desk staring out into it feeling content to savor the warmth of the fire. His tea sat beside him, steaming when he watched the students begin to file in. He closed his eyes for a moment dreading the afternoon. Gryffindor and Slytherin. His own house shamed him. But then again, he didn't set a very good example either. His revulsion for Potter was so acute he couldn't let it go. But before he thought about it further, he looked up and saw them coming. He wanted the day to be over. He needed to rest. He was short and had been for days. Sitting at his desk through lunch, he seriously considered Professor Dumbledore's suggestion for a sedative.

He watched the unholy trio walk in, Ms. Granger flanked by her two co-conspirators Potter and Weasley. Memories flooded back to the days he remembered all too well when another Potter flanked another very special girl. Once they had all taken their seats, he spoke putting down his cup of tea and walking towards the blackboard.

His eyes scanned the room, watching Malfoy and his cronies sneer at Granger. She ignored them while Weasley leered menacingly at them. He raised his voice as he spoke, "This afternoon, barring any further disruptions," he continued as Pansy Parkinson sauntered in late, again. "Ten points from Slytherin, Ms. Parkinson for your tardiness. Now, _if_ I may continue, we will be discussing and preparing a complex restorative draught. Can anyone," he said rolling his eyes at Hermione's upraised hand, "aside from Ms. Know-it-all, give me the benefits of such a potion?"

Silence. A very unsteady hand raised behind Potter disrupting his patience, already thinned by lack of sleep, constant worry and agitation. Neville Longbottom looked as if he was going to run and hide. He raised an eyebrow as he walked towards him. _Interesting _he thought.

"Today, would be nice Mr. Longbottom."

"Uh," he stammered, "It enable whomever is the recipient is, to uh, have the ability to... In a blood restorative potion, to alleviate blood loss, saving the life of the victim. In a strength-restoring potion, it replaces depleted resources within the body that may have been loss also to sickness or injury. Both sir, can save your life."

Neville looked as if he had just given birth. His face was pale and he was sweating. He stared, astonished that he had finally acquired some courage, but was more surprised at the answer.

"Well Mr. Longbottom, I see you can do something other than melt cauldrons. 20 points to Gryffindor for that answer. I want," he started slowly getting louder to quell the groans from the students in his own house and continued as the class stared in disbelief at Neville.

Neville was just as stunned. Never in his tenure at Hogwarts had Snape ever acknowledged him for anything other than a mistake. Hermione looked up starting to say something when Ron clamped his hand on hers under the table to silence her. This was Neville's moment. His eyes looked at her pleadingly as she looked back down at the desk.

"You to copy the following, and I want two feet of parchment on the properties and benefits of this strengthening draught. You will have the afternoon to prepare the potion and until Wednesday to complete the assignment. That will be all.

In a grand sweeping motion he returned to the head of the classroom and back to his desk where the stares of everyone present burned into him. Most affected besides Neville was Malfoy, who after the loss of house points due to Pansy's lateness just felt like someone stabbed him in the back.

Ron, who had not removed his hand from hers, looked back at him, smiling. _Maybe Potions isn't going to be that bad after all._

While they chopped, Hermione smiled at Neville. She smiled at Seamus, she smiled at Harry, but when she would look at Ron, she blushed furiously and looked away.

Girls are mental. It's just Hermione...snap out of it.

Hermione was uncomfortable. Her stomach had flipped not once but twice when Ron's hand had grabbed hers, and felt warm and she couldn't seem to sit still once he had kept it there. Nervously she would steel glances from him when he wasn't looking, and while she was helping Neville, he would stare at her exposed wrist and graceful fingers nearly groaning out loud.

Nothing had been said concerning the "apology" leaving them both acutely unsatisfied. He had contemplated writing her a note, but thought if it were intercepted, he never hear the end of it. Inwardly he groaned, he had been in love with her for ages and wanted nothing more than to grab her and snog her senseless. Outside of quiet murmurs, no one spoke in class. They all knew Snape well enough to see his mood was sour.

Hermione wrote on a piece of parchment sliding it to Ron.

_-Is he sick? He doesn't look well._

Ron wrote back.

_-Are you mental? He's Snape; he always looks like that. Are **you** ok?_

She looked at him. He looked at her. She slid the paper to him never losing his gaze.

_-We didn't finish apologizing. I'm sorry._

_-Are you **wanting** to apologize to me?_

He gave her his best lopsided smile, and winked.

_-Prat._

_-Tease._

_-We have patrols tonight don't we? Apologize to me then._

He raised an eyebrow and she flashed him a brilliant smile. He figured that Potions was definitely his favorite class today and nothing outside of Voldemort would dampen his mood.

At precisely 4 o'clock, Snape rose from his desk, having said all of about ten words in the last hour, and began to inspect the cauldrons one by one. "_If_ you have properly brewed this potion, the liquid in your cauldron should be a brilliant blue, the shade most consistent with the color of the sky."

He neared Neville, who silently prayed he would not have those house points removed for brewing it incorrectly. He closed his eyes and continued to worry when Snape stated plainly, "Ah, Mr. Longbottom, I see you are _finally_ paying attention- 10 points for not melting your cauldron, again."

Malfoy's jaw dropped. His eyes narrowed and his scowl was unmistakable. How could his head of house award _30_ points to his enemy?

A knock interrupted his inspection where he saw the look on Malfoy's face. "Mr. Malfoy, if you please." He said resuming his task. He walked to Hermione's table where all three were a perfect blue. His face still a mask of scowling walked towards Seamus whose potion resembled a pastel shade of lavender. "Bottle up and label your samples and place them on the table. Turn to page 354 and begin reading. Silently." He said his voice reverberating.

The door opened and Professor Snape, who had his back turned adjusting the samples, had no idea who had entered but from the gasps and mutterings of his students, spun around.

She looked at him but didn't speak. Malfoy announced her feeling as if he were more privileged than the rest. But she smiled and he stammered embarrassed as the others stared. "P-Professor, Ms. MacAlister is here to see you."

She stood at the entrance to the dungeon, hair neatly tied in a sever bun at the back of her head, her wire rim glasses perched on the end of her nose. Her robes were black, her dress a vintage black with violet stitching. She glided down the aisle towards him books in her hand.

"I am sorry if I am intruding, but I have the books you requested. I do hope they could be of help." She said softly sweeping past Crabbe and Goyle then Pansy Parkinson who could do nothing but sneer at her.

Hermione was beaming. Jealously was normally an ugly thing, but she smiled brilliantly. Ron, who had also seen the green-eyed monster biting Pansy looked at Hermione and his breath caught in his chest. His eyes didn't leave her even when her face followed the librarian to the head of the class.

Snape was behind his desk. He leaned forward on the dais and put his hands on either side trying to not seem too surprised. He leaned back and resumed his stance against it, "Ms. McAlester, by no means are you intruding. We have just finished our lesson. I am glad they were not so difficult to find."

The bell rang and the class began to pack up. The day was finally over. Relief washed over all, including the professor. Hermione looked at Neville, and gave him a thumbs up, as did Seamus, Dean and Harry. Ron continued to glare at Malfoy who cursed him under his breath. Neville grabbed his bag and was the first one out. He didn't want to take any chances on losing those precious house points.

Ron noticed that Hermione was _slowly_ packing her things, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Harry either. "Mione, let's go." He said tugging at her robes. Leaning against the crook of her neck as she stared at the teachers talking. He whispered, "Let's. GO."

Whining a little, she whispered back dreamily, "Look, How—aw. Can't you see?" she said as Harry grabbed her bags and Ron escorted her out by the arm. All Ron needed at that moment was a romantic Hermione puddle.

"I'm glad. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I have a nasty habit of getting absorbed in things. I've always had that problem. Here are your books Professor. I won't-"

"Stop, if you please. I also wanted to say something about yesterday. I was tired and didn't mean to be short with you." He took the books from her hands and placed them on the table.

"You are who you are. I understood it then and I understand it now, better in fact." She said crossing towards the back of the desk. "You look tired Severus. You need more sleep. And you look troubled, more than usual."

"I am fine Ms. MacAlister. I thank you again for the books." He said turning towards his cabinets.

"Lexi, you always called me that, but I guess you have forgotten all about me." She said looking at the back of his head. "You never could lie to me. And you haven't gotten any better since you left."

He turned to her. She looked sad, "Rest Severus. You need to sleep. Voldemort will wait. Promise me, you'll rest. And this is the personal book you requested. I found it reassuring myself." She said sweeping passed him and out the door, the scent of her hair assaulting his sense again.

"I remember." He said as she walked out of the room and down the hall.

By the time Neville reached the common room, Nearly everyone in Gryffindor had heard of his triumph in Potions. It wasn't every day that Neville was noticed for something good and in all the years they had Snape, it was the very first time that they had been awarded house points for it.

"This is better than anything!" Neville shouted as roaring applause assaulted his ears.

Passing Dean and Seamus who had erected a banner declaring Neville a hero, Neville looked at Hermione who sat contented and pleased sitting on the couch.

"Hermione, thanks for giving me that book on medical potions for my birthday. I can't think of anything better!" he told her as impulsively gave her a peck on her cheek.

Ron rose and stood up menacingly but watched, as Neville, realizing what he had done, laughed so hard he nearly fell over. Within seconds Ron was laughing too, while Harry came down looking rather pleased with himself.

"As a measure of appreciation for his efforts to prove us _all_ wrong, I hereby allow Neville, on promise of not breaking it in any way, the use of my firebolt for one evening of glorious flying." Harry announced to a cacophony of applause.

"This is better than Christmas!" Neville announced as Ginny handed him a butterbeer.

She winked at Harry who was feeling so good he didn't care about the glare he got from Ron. For the first time since he arrived, and been so bereft of Sirius, he laughed and smiled as if nothing else mattered.

Seamus clapped Neville on the back, "30 points from Snape! He must be ill."

"Git!" Ron said smacking him behind his head. "Shut it."

Ron and Harry played chess while Hermione excused herself, owing to having to do "girly" things.

"When did she become a girl?" Ron asked as his knight took Harry's Queen, again.

"She's always been a girl, but I think for you, maybe at the Yule Ball in fourth year. Breast, legs, lips; they all have the same effect. Can't you see them all around you?" Harry asked smiling wickedly.

"Yeah, but Mione. You have **_no_** idea." He said as she walked down the stairs in muggle clothes. Her hair wasn't frizzy, it looked sleek and her curls were pinned up slightly away from her face.

She shook her head. "Typical! Aren't you going to change? Today is Friday. Remember, the weekend?"

But Ron couldn't form a single thought in his head. He couldn't help but stare. She wore a powder blue blouse, which rested just above her waist and low-rise beige cargo pants and trainers. Even Harry at this point, stared. _Bloody hell, breasts, hips, and legs. Merlin._

"Are you quite finished?" she asked waving her hand in front of their faces. She leaned over towards Ron, who sat his fingers still holding the chess piece. The scent of Lavender assaulted him as she put her lips so close to his ear that he could barely breathe. "We have to _eat_ you know. Food? You remember, that thing that goes in.your.mouth?"

He slowly closed his eyes and gulped so loudly Harry looked at him. Both ears were so read you couldn't distinguish them from his hair. She continued her lips lightly touching his ear, "Never knew food could make you so red."

She leaned back up and began to congratulate Neville only smiling at Ron; the impish Hermione had returned. He vaulted the low table and bolted up the stairs, Harry not far behind him.

Neville, still basking in the glow of having a good day in potions asked Hermione. "Hey, what did you say to Ron?"

"Just reminded him that dinner is in fifteen minutes." She answered smiling.

"Oh, right! Ron and his appetite, insatiable that one is!" Neville answered as he smiled several 4th years winking at him.

"I certainly hope so." She answered her grin very deviant. _Merlin, I'm a pervert._

If apologizing had been on his mind during potions, thinking about patrols during dinner was much worse. She smiled; she flirted, and laughed making him fantasize about her mouth and what he'd like to do to it with every bite he took. Everything she said he perverted.

Several times he actually had to close his eyes. _I cannot take much more of this. I'm a randy bastard._

"Hermione pass the potatoes will ya?" he asked staring at her perfect mouth.

"Sure, are you still hungry?" she asked looking at him while smiling.

"Starving." He answered smiling back. He was getting to enjoy this banter between them. He hoped that it would become a habit.

The entire mean went from one entree to the next, the banter, the staring and accidental touches continued. He vowed he'd never let her sit across from him only next to him for the rest of their lives. He watched her laugh, smile, and steel glances at him. Devouring her with ever image.

Dinner was over and she knew that she had to say something to him regarding the previous night. He was nervous, she could tell, and so was she no matter how funny she thought the whole exchange was. "We need to talk, take a walk with me to the library."

His heart sunk. _She is going to ruin a perfectly brilliant day. _"Sure." He said his smile fading. He knew it. It was too good to be true. She thought they were a mistake.

_No she doesn't. She's your best mate. Merlin, no, she just wants to be friends now. I can't do that. I don't want to do that. Bloody hell._

"Harry, have fun with Neville." She said as she led him away from the great hall.

He walked like a man condemned. Up the stairs, towards the room she felt most comfortable in he knew it. Knew she was going to crush him. Towards their favorite table, off from the main room, she led him. Dead man walking.

"Ron," she said sitting next to him rather than across.

He closed his eyes as he sat down. He was wearing his Chudley Cannons T-shirt and a deep blue jumper. His hair was as usual was a mess, but one she loved. She moved a stray hair from out of her way so she could see his deep blue eyes. They looked sad.

"You don't have to say anything. I know." He said dejected. "We've been friends for ages. I understand."

He looked away. She bit her lip in response. "Know what Ron?"

He had to say it, even if she wouldn't. "That I fancy you. That I think about you constantly and don't care if you don't feel the same way."

"You're so stupid. How do you figure that?" she asked putting her hand on his cheek to make him look at her.

"Because, I'm a randy pervert and all I want to do is touch you at any given moment." He said blushing furiously. "And because since we're best mates, and have been forever, I thought that you were just being well, girly."

"I am being girly Ron because in case you haven't noticed, I am a girl." She said looking at how he sat. His legs were on either side of hers and his arm traced circles on the table.

"Yeah, I noticed _that_, a while back. Real girly. Down to the pink toe polish on your feet."

He couldn't look at her. He didn't dare. She was killing him. Just say it and get over it. "I"

"Need to kiss me before I explode." She answered for him. "I meant what I said the other night. I was just, well scared. We've been friends for ages and I didn't want to ruin that but I can't seem to feel anything without feeling this way. I don't understand..." she rambled.

He stopped the torture and when his hands cupped her face. His lips softly, carefully touched hers. _Brilliant._

As she looked back up at him, he smiled. "You have _no_ idea how long I have wanted to do that." He admitted running his thumb down her cheek.

"You're telling me. I was thinking you'd never get around to it. I thought I'd given you enough of a hint at the Yule ball."

They both laughed. "Really?" He asked giving her a lopsided smile.

"Really. Honestly, you are so clueless about girls." She told him moving his bangs out of his face.

"You tortured me all through dinner you know."

"Yes, and I have to admit, it was fun. What now?"

He kissed her again, playfully this time, but now wanting to attract any attention. Their tongues dueled one another leaving them breathless. "You know, I could really get used to that." She said smiling.

"Go to the Halloween ball with me. And everything else." He said looking at her intently.

"Everything else as in?" she replied as he answered her.

"Everything else. No one else. I won't share you." He announced. "Be mine."

"Wow." She gasped putting her hand to her mouth, the lips that he had just kissed.

"What?" he asked feeling embarrassed.

"That was better than a note." She said throwing her arms around him.

"Really? Look, a little Hermione puddle all for me. So you will?"

"Be your girlfriend? Absolutely." She answered kissing him again.

"Brilliant."

Part 4

The halls were quiet at ten when Alexandra walked from the library towards the staff quarters. She was tired but it felt good to be needed. Her mind was troubled with thoughts of Severus. He was wearing down and he was avoiding her, but not entirely. She knew he watched her from a distance. She could feel him. Empathic abilities were gifts as well as curses. Even as a child she could feel and influence emotion. Just as she had done the many times he felt her near, reading a book by the lake. Her heart would break to see him, to feel his pain. And if for brief moments she could alleviate his suffering she would do it to see peace on his face.

Dumbledore had asked her to return because it was becoming too dangerous to remain out in the world, even the magical world. The added bonus was that she would finally be useful, and near old friends. She was glad to help, and knew that she would be safe within these walls. She would be a powerful ally for the Order and also help with a special project he was intent on giving her.

She went to her cauldron, which had been brewing since dinner. She poured the mixture into a flask and secured it. She changed into muggle jeans and a shirt and put a pair of trainers on. She pulled her hair down and tied it behind her ears and closed the door.

He was looking out of the window at nothing. The memoirs of Anaiis Sinclair sat open in front of him unread. He only had a few more hours to go. Then he could drop. Where there were no students, nothing but solitude.

He didn't hear her come in, no one came to the dungeons that late. His wand was out. "What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Looking for the Potions Master." She said walking down the aisle.

"You look like a student." He said rising.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I'm nearly 30." She said holding something behind her back.

"You always looked young." He answered holding his hand out to a Queen Anne chair. "Sit, if you like. What do you want?" he said his mood no better.

"For you to drink this. I've been brewing it since dinner. It will help you sleep." She said handing him the flask.

"I appreciate your effort but I'm fine." He answered removing his robe and sitting at his desk again. He wore a pair of slacks, and a black shirt with a coat and vest.

"And as I've said before you're a terrible liar."

"I can't take it. As much as I want to. I'm needed to make sure no mischief is afoot." He answered desperately wanting to rest.

"That's what we have prefects for." She answered getting up and looking at the board.

"Weasley and Granger are on tonight." He added.

"Yes, lovely couple aren't they? New found love, it's so rare to find it these days." She said breathlessly. "They are easy to read. True love, so pure. The dark lord will use that against Potter won't he?"

"Yes." He answered not the least bit phased by her comment.

"It's alright to be jealous. He chose her, like she chose _him_. I remember you felt exactly the same then as you do now. You couldn't stand it. You've watched them for a while now, haven't you? Watched it grow."

"Yes." He said through his teeth hating for the words coming out of her mouth.

"But I did not come here to make you angry. In fact, I came to do the direct opposite. Severus, can I trust you?"

He looked at her with contempt mixed with anticipation. _What was she doing, reading his mind? His thoughts seemed in tact. Yet she knew, like she did long ago, exactly what he was feeling._

"Why should I answer that?" he asked his face a mask of anger.

"Because for once, I need you to know something. Something that could get me killed. If you don't want to help me then you aren't the man I thought I knew."

"You were a child when I left, you didn't know me."

"I _did_ know you Severus, like no one else could or has. I knew what gave you joy, what tore your heart apart and what and who you hated."

"You should be afraid Ms. MacAlister, I am not who you think I am." He said walking towards her. He stood nose to nose with her and she didn't even flinch.

"I am not afraid of you Severus, I have never been, even when I knew you went to _him._ I wasn't afraid when I knew he branded you like a piece of cattle nor was I afraid when I walked through those doors and saw you from the landing. You cannot frighten me. You will not frighten me. I know _you._"

"Get out. I can't." he said looking away, biting back the tears he'd repressed for years.

"Do you want to hear why I came back to Hogwarts? Voldemort wants an Empath. That is what I am. He wants one to rape, to defile, and to devour until all the humanity within him is gone. What do you say to that? If you hate me as much as you try telling yourself, because I know your secrets, be quick. I hate to wait. My death sentence has been long enough of a wait as it is."

_Why was she provoking him? Don't let her touch you. That's what started it all, picking up a book she'd dropped and touching her. The bliss of touching her._

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression we had become friends." She said regretting she'd come to help him.

"Wait." He said coming to her. "Don't cry. I hate to see you cry." He said handing her a handkerchief.

"And I hate to see you pushing people away. That's what you always do! Let me help you. Just this once. You need to rest and I need you to listen to me. I'm sorry to mention her. I wanted to get you angry. I'm sorry."

"It's late. I will take your potion. But first you need to tell me why you need me to help you." He said grabbing his robes and walking out of the dungeon. He turned off the lights and walked with her.

"After you left, I was all alone. It was awkward. No Marauders, you were gone, the only friend I had left was Hagrid. Then the Weasley children came. Then I studied, and studied and thought of nothing else than getting stronger. If you think my helping you back then was good, wait. I can really help now. I trust you. Maybe its because you have always been honest with me."

"I treated you terribly. That wasn't nice." He said as the casually strolled down the long corridors.

"You treated me better than you treated yourself. You are in so much pain. I don't think you even realize it." She said as they continued down towards the great hall.

"I'm fine." He said his hands behind his back.

"Wrong answer Severus. Remember you cannot lie to me. Try again." She said smiling.

Then there was a noise. Voices. Weasley and Granger? Had they been walking for more than an hour? "We have to hide. I don't want them to see you with me."

"Why?" she asked looking around "We? Sounds quaint?"

"There are those here Lexi, that do not know that I am on the _right_ side. And any rumor that we are "acquainted" may leak back to Voldemort." He said pulling her behind him. "Stay quiet."

"Always the bossy one. You never change."

"And you never shut up." She smiled at that.

He waited until the voices grew louder and found that they were not Weasley and Granger but Malfoy and Goyle, lurking around waiting to Hex Granger and Weasley.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" he asked in a booming authoritative voice.

"Patrols." Answered Malfoy hoping that would placate him.

"You are not on the schedule. And what is Goyle doing? Get back from to the Common room. You have been warned." He snapped watching them run down the corridor.

She was behind him before he knew it. He was so tired. "Don't we sound all bad now? Punish me schoolmaster! I've been very, very bad..." she said mocking the girls in the library. "You have a rather large closet fan club."

She batted her eyes at him and smiled. "You are deranged." He said trying not to smile.

"Mental is what they use now. Ron Weasley seems to find that word appropriate." She said laughing. She pretended to swoon as he looked at her with mock disgust. "I didn't finish my essay Professor, I've been very, very naughty..."

He liked to hear her laugh. He liked to feel her near him. He felt better when she was. "You? The big bad school master, please! I remember Alistair talking about Malfoy, isn't that Lucius's son? I heard my uncle's doppelganger turned him into a ferret. I would have paid to see that!"

"It was quite a sight. I thought Professor McGonagal was going to have a seizure." He said actually chuckling.

_Did he just hear himself laugh? How long ago was it since he laughed._ He sighed. "I've been very tired." He tried to change the subject. "Did you know that you need better wards on your rooms."

"Yes, I know, I sleepwalk. I was wondering when you were going to tell me you keep watching me in my knickers walking the halls like a ghost."

Red faced he couldn't look at her. "I appreciate that fact that it wasn't Malfoy who found me. I don't do well with his sort. But showing off to you, hmm. I would have never taken you for a voyeur." She answered stopping at the statues of the great hall. Portraits watched silent. Some actually smiled.

"It's happened ever since they died. Dumbledore enchanted my room to keep me in. I shouldn't be surprised. Alistair had a terrible time keeping me in my room when we were home. Constant Vigilance! He'd shout. Those white hairs on his head? Dark wizards? Nope, me."

He smirked at her. "I am not now or have I ever been a voyeur."

"Wrong answer again schoolmaster. Bad boys tell no lies..." she said taunting him. He enjoyed it so she continued. "Don't give me the it's unprofessional face. I know you like it. You need to r-e-l-a-x. Loosen up and live a little. We might all die tomorrow. Carpe diem Severus."

"Who gave you this mischievous streak?" he asked looking at the light hitting her eyes. Green and lovely.

"Tonks. She's a spitfire! Said I needed to loosen up or I'd snap." She said doing her best ladylike walk. "You're right though, I need to stop roaming the halls giving the ghosts a free show."

"I'll inform the headmaster. Let him know you need them strengthened." He said as they walked towards his rooms. "Do you still have nightmares?"

She promptly ignored him. "Come, get ready for bed Severus. I will get you to sleep. I will sit in this chair and make sure you do. Go into your room. I will wait here in your study. Get."

"You aren't supposed to be in here at night Lexi. I'll be fine. Go away now." He said pushing her to the door.

"And you aren't supposed to be following me through Hogwarts at night ogling at my girly bits either. Now, no buts. Go and I promise you will sleep like a babe." She announced. "I am not a child any longer. Get going. Don't make me..."

He took one look at her and knew that she was not threatening him lightly. He had been briefed on her expertise in hexing and no matter how well he dueled as tired as he was, she'd win.

"I can see that. Yes, Lexi, I'm going." He said letting his guard down. Yes, she trusted him, just as he trusted her.

Twenty minutes later he came out in a pair of deep blue pajamas and a matching robe. "This is ridiculous. I'm a grown man. You shouldn't be here now."

"You should learn to shut up. I bet it's because you get your way too much. Now, on the bed schoolmaster. Lord, I'm a deviant, do you realize how perverted that sounded?" She laughed so unabashedly, then caught her self trying to then sound as professionally as possible. "I worked with Madame Pomfrey while at school and Madame Demeter for 10 years. I am the best and one of a very few Empaths left alive after _him._ He's been through three of them in the last decade. I don't want to be the one that does it for him. So," she said cracking her knuckles. What shall I do? Let's see..."

He was carefully reposed under a heavy quilt looking at her with an odd expression on her face. "Drink your potion now. If I timed it right, it will let you sleep later. Not right away. But soon."

Like a good patient, he drank it, and gagged. "Didn't say it was going to taste good, but it works. Now, tell me, what happened today? You barely ate breakfast, and no lunch and no supper. That tells me you are either preoccupied or addled, and you are certainly not addled."

"I was mad at myself for yesterday." He answered calmer but still lucid. She had taken hold of his hand and was running her fingers along his wrist in a circular pattern.

"And now you know it was okay. I wasn't hurt or upset." She answered breathing deeply.

"I dreamed." He said suddenly peaceful. She sat closer and moved his bangs from his face.

"Of what?" she asked watching him relax.

"You, wondering why you don't hate me." He said his eyes closed for the moment. "I missed this. Feeling eased. I missed you. I wanted to understand how you couldn't hate me. I betrayed you, everyone."

"I don't. I can't. You aren't the man I hate. I've saved that for someone else. Are you dangerous?"

"Yes." He answered as her hand trailed up his wrist towards the brand.

He grabbed her wrist. "Don't. Touch. That."

"Sh. I'm in charge here. Back on the pillow. What else bothered you today?" she said touching his bare arm now and running her fingers across his forehead.

He sighed. "Potter. He was quiet today. Weasley, so in love with her. I hate them for the love they have for each other. Just like James, and _her."_

"Sh." She said closing her eyes and accepting the pain. Her breath came in ragged gasps for a few moments then she continued. "That's why you left _him_ isn't it. Because he hurt her?"

"Yes. She was so pure, so...lovely." He said glassy eyed and placid.

"You couldn't have saved her Severus. That task was for another." She told him tears running down her cheeks. "What else did you dream?"

"That Potter loses. That it all ends. That we all lose." He said looking at her. "Don't cry, you know I hate that."

"I know, it's alright. It passes. Do you feel better?" She asked caressing his face. His eyes were large and glassy and he fought sleep with all he had. He didn't want to sleep.

"Yes, you're safe now. I can rest." He said his lids heavy. "Lexi, I'm sorry I left you all alone."

"You didn't. I had you right here." She said touching her chest and holding his hand. "Sleep. I won't leave you. I promise."


	2. Chapter two

It took Ron three days to realize that Harry was going to kill him. After the long-awaited library confession and well-deserved snogging, Ron walked the Halls with Hermione, silently holding her hand and thanking anything that came in his path that she was finally his. As he went to bed that night, he knew that he should wake Harry and tell him, but seeing his best mate finally at peace made disturbing him just not worth it.

What made it worse was that it was now Monday, and he _still_ hadn't done it. What would he think? How awkward would it be? _Didn't he say kiss her already? It's just Harry. Bloody Hell._

Ron looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. "Harry, I kissed Hermione." He said tentatively. He cleared his throat. "Harry, I kissed Hermione and it was ruddy Brilliant."

Looking in the mirror, he said it one more time, trying not to squeak. "Harry, I kissed your best mate, and now she's my girlfriend."

"Git! He's not going to care." His reflection replied.

"Bugger off!" Ron snapped back feeling foolish for having used the mirror in the first place. "I'll tell him today." He affirmed and when the mirror laughed back in his face, he stormed towards the bedroom feeling much more self conscious than he had intended.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked standing in the doorway.

"Uh, Harry?" Ron began looking nervous.

"Spill it mate before you have a seizure." He told him as they grabbed their bags and headed off to the common room.

"I took your advice." He said a little too fast. He winced wishing he had taken a breath before he said it. "About Hermione."

It took a few moments to realize what he meant and when they descended the stairs towards the waiting crowd it dawned on him exactly what he meant.

"You snogged her?" he whispered looking at him.

"Er, yeah." Ron admitted reluctantly.

"How was it?" Harry probed starting to smile.

"Brilliant!" Ron said happily as his girlfriend came into view. His lopsided grin was enough to convince Harry pushing them together was exactly the most brilliant thing he could have done. Laughing they walked towards Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Hermione, Ron feeling very much relieved that he told him.

As they entered the Great Hall, the staff table was nearly full, all seated except for Hagrid and Miss MacAlister. The clouds magically transfigured above were sparse and the sky was a blue that reminded them of the potion they brewed the previous week. It had been colder than expected that morning and they were glad for their warm robes. Upon entering Ginny and Hermione began covertly talking a mile a minute pointing when they took their seats. "I was right!" Ginny announced.

"I do believe you are but who could it be?" Hermione probed as Lavender and

Parvarti decided to join in on the conversation.

"What? Tell us!" Lavender said looking at Ron thinking something very naughty must have been going on.

"Look at the staff table." Ginny said pointing towards the empty seats. Hagrid noticably absent never took breakfast, but Ms. MacAlister usually did. She was absent, but in her place, was a white flower, placed where her plate would be.

"Third day in a row. Someone has a crush on the librarian." Ginny said triumphantly as the doors blew open and she walked inside.

Pavarti and Lavender put their heads together and smiled. "Wonder who it could be!" Pavarti asked looking around the room. "How romantic!"

Ron looked at Harry, Neville, and Seamus, muttering, "Mental. Girls are definitely mental."

"Well, half the male population is infatuated with her." Lavender announced looking at Harry, then at Neville, then at Draco, then at Seamus, and then towards the Ravenclaw table. "She's so beautiful, even with the glasses."

"She's not beautiful, she's gorgeous," Dean added as they waited for the plates to arrive. "You have to admit that. Madame Pince was a dried up prune."

Hermione kept quiet and watched the staff table as the librarian walked in from the outside. Dressed in her black robes, her black gown with pale blue stitching neat and proper, Ms. MacAlister walked forward. Her hair was pinned as tightly as Professor McGonagal's was and her face was alabaster white except for the fact her cheeks were rosy from the cold. With her nose in a book, still red from her walk, she glided towards the staff table oblivious to the stares around her. Hermione's eye glanced towards Professor Snape who tried not to be obvious about his eyes straying her way. Professor Lupin, having only returned the night before sat next to Professor Dumbledore nearly obstructing his view. She sat down, put her book aside, and picked the flower up. Slowly closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and smiled.

"See, she likes it." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Who ever it is, he's really doing a smashing job of making her happy." She answered looking at the rest of the table.

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food was served. He looked her way, smiling and asked, "Ms. MacAlister, someone has seen fit to surprise you again with flowers."

"Yes, headmaster. I am quite speechless." She answered letting the petals grace her lips as she passed it under her nose.

"I must admit, I myself have been given to flights of fancy in my youth. It's so invigorating to be young." He said glancing over to Professor McGonagal who overhearing his confession began a lengthy conversation with Professor Lupin. Her blush was so evident that Remus quietly asked if she were unwell, and her answer was to ignore his question entirely and ask about what he had in store for the 6th year students.

"I daresay, whomever has seen fit to think of me has more on his or her mind than schoolwork. But I am flattered all the same." She answered winking in the direction of the headmaster.

They both smiled as her glance graced the Potion's master briefly.

Later that day, during Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin announced they would be studying hexing to follow Bogarts. The Bogarts, a tool he seemed to like using, allowing them to face their fears without danger of harm.

"Today, we're going to continue with Bogarts whereas on Friday, we will be witnessing a duel using hexes. Mind you, we _will not_ be using hexes. Ms. MacAlister, our librarian, and myself will be demonstrating how to effectively throw off hexes rather than show you how to use them. That means, when class is concluded," he said looking rather intently at Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy, "students attempting to use them will have dentention for a solid month. Keep that in mind."

Hermione, after class, put up the notice that the prefects were going to be deciding on what mode of dress the Halloween ball was going to be. "I'm voting for muggle dress. Professor Dumbledore said that even the teachers were going to participate this year."

"Really?" Ginny asked as she looked at Professor McGonagal. "Fancy her in something other than tweed? No I didn't think so."

Part 2

The library was crowded for a Monday night. It was lights out at 9 and at two minutes till, Ms. MacAlister began shooing everyone out. She had a feeling they remained because they could, and she knew that if she permitted them to linger, curfews would be broken and she would never hear the end of it.

"Out, all of you shoo." She said smiling.

Once empty, she sat at her desk and sighed. What a long day. "Am I disturbing you Ms. MacAlister?"

"Not at all Severus. And no one's around so cut the Ms. MacAlister nonsense." She said rising. She looked at him and immediately felt his alarm. "What's wrong?" She asked coming out from behind the desk.

"He commanded my presence tonight. No doubt Potter will be feeling ill later. He was enraged." He said as she closed the door to the library and followed him. "He's not pleased at all."

"Are you all right, you look pale?" She said putting a hand on his forearm.

"I'll be better in a bit. Lucius Malfoy is coming tonight. Lock your door. I don't want him seeing you."

"I'm not afraid of Lucius." She said looking at him. His hair was long and blocking his deep brown eyes. She moved a stray lock from his face and watched him look at her. He took her hand and moved from his face. _Stop distracting me. I need you to listen._

"I'm serious Lexi, he's dangerous and far from stupid." He said as they stopped in front of the large staircase towards the staff quarters. _Plus you're beautiful and I don't want him anywhere near you._

"What has _he_ told him? Why is he coming?" she asked stopping short.

She sensed his renewed alarm. "He wants to check the wards on the school. I'm to let him in and see if he can get up towards the common rooms. He wants to be able to get to Potter, Weasley, and Granger."

She blanched. "Will you tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"Of course. But you must remain hidden. I have no doubt that if he sees you, he will lust after you as many no doubt still do."

She smiled. _Do you lust after me? I wonder... _"I will. But you must see me after."

He nodded that he would, and tried to relax. She called him on his attempts to thank her for their talk on Friday night. "Schoolmaster, thank you for the flowers. I know you sent them. Sly dog. You've started some juicy rumors. As if you didn't know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said smiling in return with an air of innocence.

"Are you sleeping better?" she asked as they decided to walk around the halls for a while.

"Yes, you always did know just what to do." He admitted as they rounded the corner.

"That's my job Severus. Empaths do that, they make it better for others."

"But who makes it better for you? You still didn't answer my question from the other night. Do you still have nightmares?" He asked concerned, worry shadowing his face.

"I don't think that's relevant." She said avoiding it.

"I do. You must tell someone. It isn't healthy to keep it to yourself."

"Don't worry so much, it'll make you lose your hair. Ask Alistair." She said laughing. "How was your day? Melt any cauldrons today?"

"No, thankfully. First years are so clumsy. I didn't get that far. But I managed. I see that Remus has returned. Did he come to see you?" He asked as they continued slowly through the old halls.

"Yes, we're dueling on Friday. Showing the 6th years what to expect. I'd invite you but there's enough rumor going around who fancies me."

He laughed. "You should do that more." She told him stopping.

"Your impish influence has its merits." He answered smiling back.

"Thank Merlin for something! If your back were any straighter it'd snap Severus. Live it up! I realize your reputation for being the Dark mysterious Wizard has its appeal, but really!" She said poking him. "Your fan club has quite an imagination."

"What _are_ you talking about?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently, with the departure of stodgy Madame Pince, the library has become quite the haven for spurned lovers, victims of unrequited love, and those desperate for the attentions of said Potions Master." She said as seriously as possible. She walked around him like a predator, barely touching him as she passed.

"Your demented." He answered rolling his eyes.

"You've been a naughty schoolmaster. Making all those girls randy little temptresses." She said admonishing him as she tried not to laugh. He felt the hair on his neck raise up as her words came to his ears. He inhaled deeply trying to not be affected, but it was no use. He inwardly groaned. He wanted her and damn him he knew she knew that too.

"You are truly demented, you realize that don't you?" he said blowing her off but laughing at her attempt to embarrass him.

"Part of my charm. Did you hear they want to have the Ball in Muggle dress this year? Even the teachers are going to participate. I think, given your cult following, if you were to show up dressed to kill, so to speak, swooning would be quickly back in fashion. Randiness would run rampant."

"Very funny. I don't believe you." He said nearly blushing. "No one in their right mind would do such a thing."

"Trim your hair, wear all black, give all those lusty witches something to swoon about. I guarantee that yours will be the most popular class at Hogwarts."

"If we all have to participate what will y_ou _be wearing?" he asked trying to not feel self conscious about his appearance. Feeling this she answered walking up to him and standing nose to nose.

"Something randy myself." She answered laughing again. She was baiting him and he knew it. She rounded him again and whispered in his ear, her lips so close they nearly touched it. "I thought to wear something to tempt even the Potions master, but that would be redundant since you have already seen all my girly bits."

"Lexi, you're playing me." He told her crossing his arms. "Badly."

"You were baiting me Severus, turnabout is fair play. I dare you to look dashing. Even handsome." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Dare me? I don't think anyone has ever dared me to do anything." He said leaning against the wall.

"They'll be spiking the punch you know. I may just cut loose. Let my hair down, you never know what I'm capable of." She said confidently, winking at him. "I might even wear, red. But that would ruin my already famous reputation as a prim and proper bookish librarian. Repressed and prudish."

"I have no doubt what you're capable of, even going to the extent of distracting the 7th years. Bookish, I would have never thought _that. _You are not even remotely repressed and prudish."

"No? How would you know? And distract only the 7th years? I had hope to distract more than that." She said looking right through him grinning mischievously. She stood within inches from him and dared him to smirk back at her.

"Stop this. It will only get you into trouble." He told her trying not to feel self conscious that she'd realize he wanted her to dress that way.

"And what will you do schoolmaster, give me detention?" she said in a mock fright. "Please, I promise to be very naughty." She walked to him, around him whispering in his ear again, her voice low and husky. "Very, very, naughty." He groaned again feeling certain stirrings he'd been desperately trying to keep quiet. _Bookish and prude, Merlin, I hope not._

"Lexi, this isn't funny."

"I think it is." She replied standing too close to him. She could feel his desire rise. His heartbeat quickened as she flirted with him.

"Always at my expense."

"Never Severus. Merlin knows not at _your_ expense. Just because you don't think you're attractive, doesn't mean others don't find you that way." She answered completely serious. He looked at her, and she continued to look at him. She never lied to him, and he knew it. She was so close to him, the hall was deserted and suddenly he had thoughts of kissing her right there.

His breathing continued, a bit quicker than he might have wanted it to. Silently, he begged his heart to slow so she wouldn't notice, but he failed. She kept prowling around him. "Some might find the dark mysterious type a very BIG turn on."

"Go to bed." He said as the finally reached the staff wing. _Or I won't be responsible for my actions._

"Party pooper." She announced looking at him, disappointed. "It would be nice if you would at least admit you think I'm attractive."

"Good night Lexi, remember do not come out for anything." He reminded her protectively.

"Promise me you'll come back when he's gone. I want you to tell me everything." She said in all seriousness.

"I will. Now go." He said checking his watch.

She closed the door behind her and he watched the wards go up to keep her in. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing Lucius, Nott and Crabbe would not get a look at her when they came in. He walked out of the staff wing and into the hallway where the three of them stood.

"Severus." Lucius Malfoy said staring at him. "I take it that you are aware that _he_ wants us to test the wards on the common rooms."

"I am."

"Then we need to make this look good. I do hope you understand why our Lord didn't tell you about this." He said as all three began to curse him at once. Again, and again they hurled at him curses not meant to kill but meant to inflict pain.

He dropped to the floor in excruciating pain. His screams echoed throughout the hall. The alarms went off moments later when Malfoy tried to get to the Gryffindor common room.

Within minutes they were gone. Professor Snape his eyes shut tight in agony lay in the fetal position twitching and convulsing on the floor.

Professor McGonagal and Professors Lupin and Flitwick were the first to arrive.

"Remus, get Ms. MacAlister and Poppy." She shouted as Draco, who had been on patrols rounded the corner and ran to their aid.

"Mr. Malfoy, please go to the headmaster's office. The password is Canary Crèmes. Tell him that there's been an attack on Professor Snape."

Draco ran so fast that he slid into the door, while simultaneously, in Harry and Ron's bedroom, Harry awoke from a dream, and his scar prickling so acutely that he fell off the bed crying out in pain. He couldn't see and his head hurt so much that he wanted nothing more than to die on the spot.

Ron jumped out of bed as did Neville and Seamus. "Mate what's wrong?"

"V-Voldemort is... angry, right hacked off." He screamed out in pain then went unconscious.

Neville ran down the stairs and out the portrait towards the headmaster's room when Professor Dumbledore was on his way towards the staircase where Snape lay screaming himself. Madame Pomfrey was trying to get him stable before they transported him to the hospital wing.

"P-Professor Dumbledore!" he said still running. "It's Harry! His s-scar w-was hurting, then he passed out. What do we do?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagal and said, "Minerva, go and see to Harry, get him to the hospital wing and we'll see this all settled there."

She swept passed him, dressed in her tartan dressing gown and followed Neville to the Gryffindor Dormitory.

Part 3

Professor Lupin banged on her door for three straight minutes waiting for her to open it. He had known it was her way to shower and get ready for bed, since she had lived with Tonks for the past four years. When she finally answered, her hair, magically dried hung around her like a mass of burnished curls.

"What's wrong Remus? Oh, not Severus! What happened?" she said alarmed. Grabbing her robe she covered the white linen of her nightgown and ran down barefoot towards the hospital wing.

He followed; as best he could, knowing she'd outrun him every time. When she arrived she not only found Professor Snape lying on the bed still twitching as Madame Pomfrey worked on him, but Harry as well, still unconscious on the bed across the way. Next to him sat Ron and Neville, who upon her arrival, stared openly at her walking towards them.

Her hair, free of its usual confinement flowed nearly to her waist, an unruly mass of perfect curly waves. Her skin, so clear and creamy was only marred by the worried look on her face. And her deep green eyes looked in horror at the two men lying on the beds before her.

"Tell me Mr. Weasley," she said, her deep green robe flowing to the floor, and brushing him as she passed, "Was he in much pain when he woke?"

"Y-yes, he said that V-v w-was hacked off." He stammered unable to take his eyes off her. His gaze lowered embarrassed as he noticed her bare feet.

"Stay with him. I must check on Professor Snape." She answered her robe coming loose as she ran to his bedside.

Never in his life had he seen anything more beautiful, besides Hermione. She was so lovely; he couldn't help but watch her as she ran to the Potion Master's bedside.

His eyes were tightly closed. He hands in balled fists at his sides as the twitching continued. Madame Pomfrey spoke to her as she attempted to touch him. "Lexi, it's bad, they used Crutacius, at least four times, from different people, and two to cause him to spasm violently. He never had a chance to get his wand out. He has to relax; you have to help him. I can't get him to take the potions. He won't open up. Do what you can while I see to Potter."

Ron watched as she sat near him. He could see her very upset by his condition. She wrung her hands nervously and sat on the chair next to his bed. She wiped a tear away from her eyes and took a deep breath. "Severus. It's me... it's Lexi. Sh, I'm here. Don't,"

He flinched when she touched him. She began to cry. Ron was biting his lip as he watched her. "Open your eyes." She said as she caressed his cheek and began to deep breathe. "That's it, Sh. I'm here. We need you to open your eyes. Poppy and I are going to take the pain away. Sh. Trust me, I'm here. I won't leave. Severus, feel me, open your eyes. I'm here and safe." She said taking his balled fist and began rubbing the inside of his wrist.

Ron watched, normally horrified at staring at Snape, as she unwound his fingers and put them against her cheek. "See, you're going to be alright. You have to listen to me now. You need to...that's it open your eyes, it's me. Hi there." She said softly as she smiled weakly at him. He looked up at her as the spasms overtook him again. His eyes never left hers as she spoke to him again, soothing him.

"L-Lexi, th-they did it, ju-just to." he said pain coursing through him. She inhaled deeper and looked at him intently. "Lu-Lucius. Noo-tt. BBBe."

Across the way, Ron watched her fascinated by what he saw. "I know. Sh, bastards."

"G-glad y-you weren't there." He stammered still twitching.

"You need to drink this. It will help." She said leaning in and lifting his head to drink one of the five vials of fluid.

After taking it, she massaged his fingers humming softly. When he became a bit calmer he asked, "Potter, is he alright? Did they get through?"

"No Severus. They didn't. He's going to be fine. You-know-who got really mad and sent him a blistering headache. He's napping across the way."

At this point when Snape tried to look over and Ron looked away. But as soon as he was in no danger of being caught he continued to eaves drop.

"Drink this one now." She said sitting next to him on the bed. She held his head up again and repeated this until all his potions were consumed. "Now, are you feeling a bit better?"

"Yes. Thank you." He answered looking up at her and closing his eyes. She held onto his hand and moved his hair away from his eyes. "I'm glad you listened to me." He told her enjoying her touch so much he sighed.

"Me too, even though I could have hexed them into next summer. Bastards!" she told him as she rubbed his temples, the tears running down her face.

"I hate when you cry." He said looking at her sadly. A tear had hit his cheek and he flinched still in pain.

"Can't help it. Side effect of taking your pain. Or would you rather twitch? Didn't think you really _liked_ feeling pain, but I still don't know _all_ your randy little secrets..." she said smiling wickedly.

"Demented." He told her haltingly.

"Flirt." She told him back.

Ron stared in disbelief. He should be horrified. The most beautiful teacher at

Hogwarts flirting and being flirted with, by Snape. But truthfully he found it oddly okay.

He watched as Snape tried to smile. And her beautiful skin, in the moonlight looking at Snape the way he knew Hermione looked at him. She was right. They fancied each other. And as bizarre as it seemed, he was all right with it.

"Ron?" Harry asked looking up at him.

"Hmm." He said still staring at her.

"What happened?"

"You fell off your bed after _he_ sent you a wicked headache." Ron answered turning his attention to his best mate. He didn't mention what he had seen or why. He just was glad to have Harry back.

Part 4

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal stood at the end of the hospital wing considering their options. An escort had returned Ron and Neville to their room, and Snape still had Lexi by his side.

"You were right to bring her here Albus. I see that now." Professor McGonagal told him as she watched her tend to him.

"Empaths are rare. But my reasons besides her obvious safety were personal and prejudiced. She needed him and he her." He said as they watched how comfortable the two seemed to be.

"They could have killed him. But they didn't. They did it because they wanted to." She said spitefully. "We'll be needing aurors now."

"Yes, I was hoping to avoid that. He told me that they intended to check the efficiency of the wards but I didn't think they would harm him just to keep the appearance of an attack. I believe Lucius envies Severus' place in Voldemort's esteem. Having failed him in the past, he's jealous of his loyalty. And Severus is paying for it."

They walked towards Madame Pomfrey. "Professors. He's lucky. He should stay here until morning."

"Thank you Poppy. I daresay, Ms. MacAlister has everything well in hand." He replied. "Good night. Shall I walk you out Minerva?"

"Thank you. I would be delighted." She answered as they walked away from the room.

"You should rest Lexi. I know how much this takes out of you." He said calmer than he had been. She watched as he still twitched a bit and hoped it would subside by morning. She had helped him remove his robes and coat and propped his pillow behind his head, sitting closer to him, running her fingers through his hair.

"You need to be quiet. This is my job, being repressed and prudish is just a disguise. I'm fine." She told him as she continued to touch his forehead. "Rest Severus, or I'll not be able to properly allow you to ogle at my girly bits. How else can I maintain my bookish reputation?"

"By going to bed. You're practically in this one as it is." He said finally noticing she was sitting next to him in her bedclothes.

"And who's to say this isn't exactly where I want to be at this moment?" she told him in his ear.

"Demented." He said inhaling the fresh scent of jasmine.

"Absolutely. You love it; you'll be a hero this time tomorrow. Your fan club will being having kittens over this." He groaned. "Ah, just the reaction I had hoped for, you are a man after all."

"Let me sleep." He demanded closing his eyes.

"I doubt you can with that poking around."

"Lexi!" he groaned aloud.

"Shutting up." She said smiling, never leaving his side for a moment.

Part 5

By morning the entire school knew that Lord Voldemort tried to attack the Gryffindor Common room. By lunch, everyone also knew that they nearly killed Professor Snape and that Harry had only been released from the Hospital Wing.

At dinner, Professor Dumbledore had decided it was time to let them know that measures were going to be changed in order to keep Death Eaters from invading Hogwarts again.

"Once again Lord Voldemort has seen fit to test us. As a measure of safety, we will be having Aurors patrolling the halls day and night, as well as I am sad to say, having to cancel all Hogsmeade trips. Quidditch will also be cancelled and that I am sad to say, is also a shame, but desperate times call for desperate measures. The Halloween ball will proceed as scheduled, which from what I have been told his to be muggle dress. So tuck in everyone and enjoy the remainder of the evening."

Tonight was the one night she would have off from duties in the Library and she intended to spend it relaxing. She was tired the night before and staying up most of the night and then falling asleep with Professor Snape asleep next to her numb arm was not the best way to get rest.

Lexi entered the great hall in muggle clothes hoping not to attract too much attention. Sadly it didn't work.

Seamus upon noticing her walking dressed in low rise denims a deep green peasant blouse and boots nearly choked on his food because he had never seen her with her hair down. Hermione looked at her wondering why Ron had not even been phased by her appearance and Neville, who blushed at anything remotely attractive couldn't even look up from her plate.

"Sweet Jesus!" he gasped looking at her. Even Draco looked at her with ravenous eyes.

"Ron?" Hermione asked as he looked at her. "I only have eyes for you Mione."

"Good answer." She said looking at Dean. "Close your mouth Dean, you're drooling on the table."

"Headmaster." She said as she arrived to eat.

"Ms. MacAlister. How is your charge?" he asked as Hermione noticed that Professor Snape was absent.

"Not happy at the moment but he's mending. Teaching Potions was actually fun. He made me promise not to let _certain_ people get away with too much." She said looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and winking.

"She's teaching Potions tomorrow. I _am_ in heaven." Seamus said putting another helping of potatoes on his desk.

"Yeah, if she shows up to class like that! Gawd!" Dean echoed whose answer got him a well-deserved smack from Ginny.

"She'll hex you into tomorrow. She's not just a pretty face." Answered Hermione feeling the need to defend her intelligence.

"No, she's all legs and hips and merlin I'd love to run my fingers through that hair." Harry said smitten. Hermione could not believe that they were all acting so wantonly.

"She's spoken for mate." Ron blurted out closing his eyes in mortification as he tried to stop the words that came out of his mouth.

"What? No!" Hermione replied faster than anyone else did. "Oh, Nothing. Good joke Ron. Prat. You lot better keep it gentlemanly. She's a teacher!"

"A hot teacher." Replied Harry staring.

"I have two words for you Harry Potter." Hermione said knowing what would turn his libido off. "Minerva McGonagal."

Harry rolled his eyes in disgust. _Okay, that's about as bad as Snape in a dress. Thanks Mione. Thanks a lot._

The table collectively groaned and returned to finishing dinner. Ron only smiled. When they walked back to the common room, he told Hermione everything he had seen and waited for her to lecture him on spying.

She responded to him by crying. "What's wrong?"

"It's so..." she continued to ball. "Oh Ron."

She threw her arms around him and wept. Usually uncomfortable by such a display he just sat there and held her. It was when he saw _her _standing in front of them did he speak and try to move.

"Ms. MacAlister." He said trying to get up.

"Sit Mr. Weasley, it's okay, I won't tell. Hello Hermione." She said looking more like a student than staff.

Hermione wiped her eyes, and smiled. "Hi. What are you doing up here?"

"I need you to know something but I don't think it's good to let Harry know just yet." She said sitting in the large overstuffed chair.

"Sure. Ms-"Ron stammered.

"Lexi, you can call me that in private okay? Breathe Ron. It's perfectly normal." She said laughing, just like Hermione.

He looked at the floor trying not to get too aroused by her appearance, or the way she smiled, or the way she smelled.

"Er, sure." He said uncomfortable, "how do you _do_ that?"

"Because I'm an Empath. I figured you realized that last night when you saw me with Professor Snape." She told him matter of factly.

"Why don't you want Harry to know?" asked Hermione realizing that Voldemort would get it from him via Occulmency.

"Sorry. But I can't risk that bit get into the wrong hands. Ron, you have to promise me you won't tell? All you know is that I helped Professor Snape because I am very good with Potions. Understand?"

"Sure, Lexi, no problem." He said, as Hermione felt honored to be in her confidence.

"You also cannot tell anyone else what you saw last night either." She told him looking at him with a fierce protectiveness. "I don't need the added speculation about my private life, or his."

"Because if they knew you were partial to anyone they could hurt them. Right, I can understand that." He told her looking at Hermione the same way.

"It was Professor Snape who sent you the flowers." Hermione said smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said with a straight face.

"Remus said Tonks and Uncle Alistair are coming. Fun, and no fun in the same sentence."

"I see where you get your influences from!" Ron blurted out. His ears reddened and everyone laughed.

"I've got to go. I just thought you should know. Ron, be careful. Voldemort will use you two against Harry. Bet on it. Watch your back." She said walking towards the portrait.

"We will. Thanks." He said looking at her wondering if what he'd just been told wasn't something he already knew deep in the back of his mind.

Part 6

There was a knock on Snape's door. He was sitting in his chair a blanket across his knees and hot tea on the table next to him. The potions he was made to take made him feel cold but it took the racking spasms away so he figured it was a good trade off.

"Knock, knock... room service! I have come bearing food for the invalid." Lexi announced opening the door. "Get your manly bits under cover. I shall not look, although I may peek, you cannot ever be sure."

He smiled coughing at the same time as she brought him a plate of hot food and a tray full of sweets. He had showered and trimmed his hair, which to her irritation still fell into his eyes but he looked much better for the cleaning.

"I am fully capable of walking down to dinner. I cannot fathom why you would wait on me. I'm perfectly well now."

"Sure, so if Death Eaters came to pick my bones would you be able to hex them?" she asked in all seriousness.

He had to admit it. "No. But I can eat without assistance. I do appreciate the sentiment though."

"I have ulterior motives." She said deviously.

"And pray tell me what deviant things you want in return for this tray of roast chicken and tarts." He asked rising to walk to his table.

"If you only knew schoolmaster." She smiled serving him his dinner, "if you only knew."

He laughed again, this time without coughing. "You realize Ms. MacAlister, you only use the term 'schoolmaster' when you're thinking deviant thoughts."

"Fitting isn't it, the whole idea of forbidden fruit. Apple schoolmaster?"

"Temptress now are we?" he asked looking at the proffered piece of food.

"Would you have me any other way?" she asked sitting on the arm of the chair taking a bite and holding it out.

"No. But it's always the bookish ones that are the most," he said clearing his throat...

"Demented." They both said causing them to laugh hysterically.

"And, how is that bad? Should I come back in my school uniform? Would that be too naughty?" She said pushing a little.

"Lexi, I have never found the school uniform the least bit attractive." He said knowing she knew his statement was the truth.

"Good. They're better birth control than charms." She said laughing. "You didn't answer my question. Bite?"

"No, your dinner was more than enough to satisfy my appetite at present." He answered drinking some pumpkin juice. In truth he was exhausted. She was right to have something brought up. He would have looked weak, and that was the last thing he wanted to have the students see him as.

"Sad, to be ignored, again..." she sighed. "At present, that does sound exceptionally promising? Will there be a time other than the present when you won't be satisfied, by my bringing you dinner of course..."

"You are never ignored. You cannot walk into a room and be ignored." He told her as he rose to meet her halfway. His eyes seemed to answer her where he refused to speak them aloud. _Oh no Lexi, you won't get me that easily. Try harder._

"It takes only one Severus. Then the rest don't matter." She answered moving that lock that seemed to annoy her field of vision out of his face. "I know you understand my meaning." _Only too well. You smell wonderful._

"Yes I do Lexi. You look tired." He told her as he passed her and sat back down. He could feel her near him. He ached to move her hand and touch her. It was bliss to touch her but he wouldn't. He couldn't. He didn't dare. _I won't be able to stop who could?_

"I am, but it's all right. I plan to snuggle down onto my bed and sleep soundly all night. Whereas you, my libidinously challenged schoolmaster will have a difficult time, even with the potions." She said as she sighed loudly. Her grin was evil, pure and simple, teasing and taunting him.

"Naughty librarian." He muttered smirking back at her with an evil grin of his own. "Someone should teach you to be nice to your teachers."

"Really?" she countered walking up to him and putting her boot on his chair, her eyes intently staring at his. "And who's gonna make me. You? Not tonight schoolmaster, off to bed now. See you after Gryffindor and Slytherin. I'll give you the details of their torture tomorrow. I promise I won't really scare them too much. It should be fun."

He shook his head laughing. "Deviant."

"Goodnight. Sleep peacefully. If you dare." She said winking mischievously.

When the door to his apartments closed, he groaned loudly. There was nothing but truth in the words she said to him. He wouldn't sleep soundly. He would toss and turn all night thinking of the naughty librarian high heeled boots and scent of jasmine.


	3. Chapter three

Part 1

With the arrival of the new day, Ron Harry and Hermione realized as did all the Gryffindors that Snape was still not strong enough to teach their Potions class. It was a bright blue day in the Great Hall, a stark contrast to the cold wet rain outside. As the afternoon class approached, Seamus, Dean and Harry contemplated what three full hours of the most beautiful teacher at Hogwarts would be like.

And all their thoughts were perverted.

Neville spent the previous night reading up on medicinal potions, using the book he had received on his birthday from Hermione. She sat next to Ron, who studied the notes she had made in an attempt to help gain, more house points. If Neville could do it, then anyone could.

They filed in quietly, looking at the desk. She stood at the windows, staring out into the rain, dressed somberly in a deep blue dress and black robes. Her hair was restrained as usual and she looked tired. Ron watched her knowing she was worried as well. That he could easily see having seen that expression the night he spent with Harry in the hospital wing.

Taking a deep breath she walked to the head of the class. "Please be seated. We have a full load of work to do today."

When everyone, on time, took their seats, she began to speak, adjusting her glasses and attempting to smile. "As you well know, Professor Snape is still recovering from the 9 Crutacius curses and 3 jinxes he withstood barring Death Eaters who had infiltrated the wards on the school from infiltrating the Common rooms. At present he has asked that I take over his classes until such time as Madame Pomfrey releases him to resume his duties.

As I can tell from his notes, you were all doing rather well on restorative draughts, with some noted exceptions." She said walking passed Seamus and giving him an encouraging smile. "And I know, you all want to learn these because they will at one point help save your life, or the life of someone close to you."

She walked towards the Slytherin table and looked at Draco, a placid look on his face. She continued walking towards Neville. "I know that each person in this room wants to make an effort to do his or her best because they are of the best stuff that Hogwarts has to offer. I am looking forward to seeing nothing less than perfect from every one of you."

Such encouragement, rarely seen in potions, seemed to set everyone to work as hard as they could. As the thunder intruded on her speech, she actually flinched, noticed by everyone. She raised her hands and took a deep breath slamming shut the shutters barring any outside interference and with a wave of her hand, closed the door as well to the astonished gasps of many of the students.

Without missing a beat, she continued. "Who can give me the properties of a muscular restorative draught?" Ninety percent of the class' hands shot up.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you please." She said walking towards his desk and attempting to sense anything in him that might give her an indication that he knew of Professor Snape's nocturnal visitors. Nothing....

"This potion allows the body to resume normal muscular activity after the effects of a curse that...like when someone is hit with a Crutacius curse, this helps the twitching stop." He answered smug. He looked at Ron who wanted nothing more than shove his fist down his throat.

Ms. MacAlister walked towards Ron whose feelings of animosity seemed to fade with her arrival. "Ten points to Slytherin, good answer. Now, side effects Mr. Weasley?"

"Uh, a chill, and a pronounced state of relaxation, with some drowsiness. The patient remains lucid but has limited motion until the muscles can rest." He answered getting more confident with each word. He then turned and gave a lopsided grin right back to him. Take that ferret boy.

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor. Now," she said walking towards Hermione who sat across from Pansy, who looked at the teacher with such contempt that Ms. MacAlister tried not to laugh, began again.

It was war, she knew it and it seemed so did the class. Everyone had to one up the other. This day was getting better with every passing minute.

"Secondary Properties, Miss Parkinson?" she asked looking at the Slytherin and smiling broadly. She could feel the resentment and hatred dripping off her like sweat.

"Uh, uh." she stammered.

"Did you by any chance glance at the material you had been reviewing with Professor Snape?" she asked glaring at her as intently as her favorite Potions Master did. A bit of his "charm" seemed to flow out of her as she looked at her with her arms crossed.

Hermione and Ron both saw a little of Snape come out in Ms. MacAlister and stifled a laugh. He was rubbing off on her.

"No Professor." She said finally.

"5 points from Slytherin for failing to review. You must all be acutely aware that we are in a state of WAR. Nothing and no one are immune to the effects of a curse, not even you Miss Parkinson. Do you realize that Professor Snape didn't even get a chance to get his wand out and he is one of the most experienced duelers in the wizarding world? His attackers could have killed him but chose to torture him instead."

There were gasps from all the Slytherins and even from some Gryffindors. No one had been told what happened to him. Details were very sketchy. But she continued a little protective of him.

"Do you realize the potions that Madame Pomfrey and I brewed were the only things that kept him from AGONY? So what I suggest is that EVERYONE read, memorize and pay attention."

Ron saw a little of Mad Eye coming out now and he tried not to smile. _When did he become so observant?_ He thought. _Bloody Hell..._

"This can save your life. It doesn't matter if you're pure blood," looking at Malfoy who seemed rapt with his attention of her, "muggle born or mixed." Looking at Hermione and Seamus respectively, "The pain is always the same. Now, if everyone is now paying attention, let's continue. Secondary properties. Miss Granger?"

She sat up proud that she could answer, "It allows for the regeneration and restoration of affected muscle tissues after they have been damaged due to a curse or illness. It gives the victim the ability to breathe easier due to the excessive spasming of those muscles giving the body a chance to repair itself. It also augments growth and repair."

"Good. But remember that only a properly brewed potion will have those restorative properties. Poorly made ones do more harm than good so pay attention to the ingredients, the directions and watch your amounts. These are all essential in these life-saving mixtures. Ten points to Gryffindor."

She walked between the rows and back towards the blackboard. The thunder pounded and Ron noticed her flinch again while her back was turned. She spun around her skirts flowing with her. "I need you all to remember something very important. You are all nearly adults, and responsible for yourselves as well as others. Life is hard, and death is easy. Surviving should be your only priority. It doesn't matter if its Defense, or Potions, Transfiguration or Herbology. Once school is done, you will only have what you learn here to keep you alive and safe. So remember, take good notes and ask questions. Now, the instructions for this are on the board. I will let you know that based on Professor Snape's confidence in you, Madame Pomfrey and I will be using your draughts, those done properly to restock the Hospital Wing. So today, you will be helping others. Keep that in mind. Any questions, I'll be up at Sev-... Professor Snape's desk grading your essays. There will be no essay this week. Get started."

The looks of horror, reservation and elation were so priceless she got to the desk and smiled. Teaching was not half as bad as she thought it would be and the class, from that moment on seemed more at ease. They were even prideful as they concocted their potions. They were saving and preventing suffering, having a mission was something that gave them something-tangible hold on to.

Part 2

"Knock, knock. You dinner has arrived my good sir." She said popping her head in the door to Severus' chambers. He was asleep on his couch, a book of advanced potions in his hand. _Oh, Severus._

He was eased and at peace as he slept and that made her feel terrific. She placed the tray of roasted duck, trimmings, and pie next to him, charmed them to stay warm and knelt beside him.

She watched him sleep for a while, meditating quietly, trying to ease what dreams he was having, helping the residual twitching he still couldn't shake. When she felt him stir, she came out of her trance and smiled as she felt his desire rise.

"You shouldn't do that Severus. Sneaky is what I'd call it. You were supposed to be sleeping." She said her eyes still closed. Sitting on the floor with her arm draped across his she smiled, knowing he did. _Passion, desire, need._ She felt all these things from him but watched, as he never voiced them. She sighed, because she felt them too.

"I felt you. How is that possible?" he asked looking at her. _Merlin,_ _you're beautiful_.

"When I touch you and concentrate, we are connected in a way. It's like this." She said looking at him and moving that nagging piece of his hair out of his eyes. "You cut your hair. It looks nice. And you look more rested. Let me show you."

"Yes, at your insistence, if only to keep you from touching my face every time we talk. But I see it has the opposite effect. You're right, I did sleep often today. Madame Pomfrey will be releasing me tomorrow. Dumbledore has seen fit to allow everyone to have an extended weekend. So you're dueling tomorrow afternoon. I plan on being there to watch." _To make sure your not hurt_. He said so relaxed. _You have made me feel this good._ _It has been so long since I have really slept well or felt this human. Too much to worry about. Too many demons. _

"We'll talk about that later, I don't think you should be there, but enough of that now, schoolmaster. I don't think I want you to watch me. I'll be just fine. Now, let me show you how I can do what it is I can do. Think of something horrible. No, don't do that with your face. Listen to me, Severus, I'm serious. There are only two ways to really feel it, the only way other is to seduce you, hey listen to me."

He raised an eyebrow. The thoughts of her in his arms, hands roaming over her perfect skin were maddening.

"HEY! Remember I'm touching your arm. I can REALLY tell what you're feeling." She said rolling her eyes. "Naughty schoolmaster. My, what saucy little stirrings are going on inside you! Now, seriously, concentrate on something terrible."

He closed his eyes and thought to the day when his father had beaten his mother. He was very young and he had felt so alone and scared. Flashes of rage kept slipping between the images as his body contracted. It was one of the worst memories he could think of at the moment. He felt the familiar tightness in his chest, and waiting for the pain to come. But instead warmth came over him, like sunshine and a peace came with it that made everything all right.

"Incredible." He breathed weakly as he opened his eyes and saw her smile.

"Thank you. It's pretty nifty if I say so myself." She stated looking his way but smoothing her skirt.

He much rather of tried it the other way, but to approach her would be a mistake. He rational mind told him that she was off limits, that he she could do much better than him, but his primal side, the side he constantly repressed wanted her to touch him again, taunt him again. His thoughts seemed to betray him when he looked at her and muttered.

"Librarian." His eyes were dark with desire and need.

"Schoolmaster." She looked at him and understood but held back. She knew how it was. It was her nature to bring out emotions, to cause them to rise to the surface. "I think we need to get you fed."

He stared at her, her hand still on his forearm. She felt such desire coming from him but dared not let on. She blushed and rose to bring his dinner over. "Nourishment for the invalid. You finally have color to your cheeks, not that you had much to begin with." She laughed as she handed him the tray.

"Very funny. How did the 6th years do?" He asked looking at her and offering her a biscuit.

"Look for yourself." She said bringing the pensive over. She took the memory and took his hand as they walked through the afternoon.

When it was done, she smiled. "See what a little sugar does. They couldn't wait to answer. Your reputation for being the hardest and least like class is a myth. I always enjoyed potions, can't see why anyone else couldn't."

She was pleased he had stood so close to her, watching, even though they were in the memory, his closeness was not only comforting, but also distracting.

"It's the fact that you're beautiful and I'm well, not." He admitted resuming his dinner. "I would have given Ms. Parkinson detention for not doing assigned work."

"What's where I'm just an old softy." She admitted smiling. "But thank you for finally admitting I'm beautiful. Now, schoolmaster if you admitted that you're attracted to me, we could move this little thing along."

He smirked at her and chuckled, tossing her another biscuit.

"Dumbledore came to see me today." He announced putting his plate aside and rising. He wore his usual black but was relaxed today. He wore black slacks, his boots and no coat, and his shirt collar was unbuttoned. She looked back towards him, over her shoulder and caught him looking at her.

"How is the headmaster?" She asked cleaning up after him and returning to his side.

"Concerned I'm not healing fast enough. He thinks Lucius and Nott cursed me as retaliation for losing face with him." He answered drinking some tea.

"That's true I suppose, but then again I have real reason to hate Lucius." She said not wanting to admit that. She closed her eyes in disappointment not wanting him to know what really bothered her about the attack. It was her burden and not his, he had enough to contend with being a spy for the Order.

"How so?" he asked probing just a little. He remembered how she had flinched at the storms, how she avoided all talk about her own feelings or dreams. He gestured her to sit by him on his couch, wanting to know more. He extended his hand and she took it, gracefully sitting next him. She sat back straight, not feeling anything but tension and stress, she didn't want him to know how she felt. That was not a part of her that even she wanted to deal with.

_Just say it Lex, just say it. He probably knows anyway. _She closed her eyes tightly and took a ragged breath. "He killed my parents, on orders from Voldemort. I watched him from the slats in my mother's closet. He killed them with his bare hands. He raped and slashed my mother and stabbed my father. When he went looking for me, I ran out of the room and out of the house. I didn't have my wand, either." _I was defenseless, just like you._

He remembered what she had said in her memory in the pensive. How angry she was. "Then Professor Dumbledore found you underneath a car. By any chance was it raining, was there any thunder?"

She nodded her head.

"Storms remind you of that night don't they?" he asked putting his hand on hers.

She wanted to propel herself into his arms; she wanted the comfort she knew she would find there. His whole person was compassion, hurt for her, anger at Lucius. She wanted to lose herself in it.

"Yes." She said looking away. Her feelings were too close to the surface. He could sense it as she looked at his wall of books. She was avoiding, something he was well acquainted with.

"Lexi, it's alright to cry, I hate it, but if it helps I don't think I would mind." He said as he ran his fingers up and down her exposed wrist, just as she had done. She sighed and closed her eyes again. He was surprised at the look of contentment on her face as he stroked her arm, the pleasure of touch.

"No, I will cry when Malfoy is dead at my feet, and not before." She said standing. The moment was lost, yet he knew it was there. Sadly, he watched her stiffen as if to stave of a rush of feeling. He hated this, knowing it so well within himself. _No... don't... I want you to stay, stay like that. Don't close up. It's so hard, I know. _

But he could tell she was pulling back, retreating within herself as he had done so often over the years.

"Do you feel up for a walk?" she asked holding out her hand. Shaking away the rising torrent of desire mixed with pain.

"Yes, I think one more night in here and I will go mad." He announced grabbing his waistcoat and pulling her to his feet. She was so light she crashed into him, where they stood for several moments, unsure of who should move. "Sorry. I must be improving."

"Yes, you must be. Stay here while I get my coat, it's chilly out." She told him going down the hall towards her room. She came back wearing a full length maroon wool coat with a fur collar. "Ready?"

"After you, my wickedly attentive librarian." He smirked trying to lighten her mood.

"Certainly schoolmaster, your desire is my command." She replied winking.

"I may hold you to that at some point." He said quietly, students watching as they exited the main building. Her surprise was gift enough as he kept a straight face.

Quietly, she retorted with an evil grin. "Promises, promises."

"It appears they're practicing Quidditch tonight. Shall we watch?" She asked him taking his proffered arm.

"You are quite the scoundrel tonight, could it be that you're no longer _"challenged_?" She said to a fourth year walking past them to the pitch. "A girl can only hope."

Students passing stared at them in disbelief. _Oh, I'm challenged all right. Keep that up and you'll find out just how much._ He gave his best scowl to a few first years that practically ran from them.

"We can watch them if you like, the air is crisp. You won't be too cold?" He asked noticing she didn't have gloves. "I thought Professor Dumbledore cancelled Quidditch entirely."

"Not with so many aurors here now. He's letting them practice, but nothing formal. And no, I'm with the hottest teacher at Hogwarts, with the biggest female fan club," she said putting her hand to her face to shield her mouth, "I hear that you're becoming more popular than Lockhart in a flirt with the dark side sort of way. With that kind of man at my side, how can I be cold? You radiate, an air of mystery--someone willing to take on evil, or maybe they think you're just a little evil yourself. You never know females, we are very complicated." She said smiling knowing he was uncomfortable with his newfound appeal. "I dare you not to smile at that, schoolmaster."

He couldn't help but smile. She loved baiting him. And he felt so good when she did. He felt desired, even handsome. Students who had come to the Quidditch pitch to watch Ravenclaw play a scrimmage against Hufflepuff stared in awe at the now famous Professor Snape who was out for the first time.

Most of the students kept their distance, and whispered. "See, there?" Lexi told him as he glanced at some of the girls sitting in the stands. "I can feel what they feel from over here its so strong and boy you're, oh my."

She actually blushed as he looked at her and she responded to his arched eyebrow by rolling her eyes. "Severus. You have no idea what's going on in their brains or more to the point what's underneath their skirts. McGonagal would die of shock. Professor Prim and Proper would most certainly expel them. I heard just the other day," she said attempting to bait him into a reaction, "a story about you and Room of Requirement, oh dear; it seems to be spreading. The library is going to be unbearable. All those hormones, those raging teenage hormones with no outlet, Merlin what a mess. I'll be right rand-- I'm going to shut up now."

He looked closely at the group she had been referring to and the girls were wearing Gryffindor colors.

She leaned closer and said quietly, "Forbidden fruit schoolmaster. Gryffindors really are supposed to hate Slytherin but had that ever stopped lust? I don't think so..."

She placidly continued to wave to friends and watched his face turn red. Just the reaction she wanted. "Won't look at school uniforms quite the same way again will you?"

"You're unbelievable." He said just as quietly. From afar no one could tell that they were deep in discussion, it all seemed perfectly innocent. Little did they know.

After a few minutes of silence, just hearing the wind howl, she said, "Chalk it up to a desire for house unity." She laughed nearly falling off her seat.

"You're completely unbelievable."

"You're right. But they're practically pornographic." She said waving to them. "At least I am tactful. They downright wanton. Talk about repressed."

"Some might say that about you." He smirked pointing to the players getting on their brooms, all looking very innocent.

"I am the epitome of grace, tact and manners becoming a lady." She said straight-faced.

"Tactful? You, I distinctly remember having a conversation with you involving an apple, a proposition and school uniforms." He said patting her hand and smirking at her in return. _Take that my randy little temptress._

"A conversation in which you denied me the simple pleasures." She sighed in mock disappointment. "Those girls think you're attractive. I'm telling you, dress like a muggle, make a girly puddle." She laughed as she whispered in his ear. Her lips, grazing his lobe, her breath against his skin sent tingles down her. She felt warm, very warm, straight to her core, and wondered just how that happened. Having still a hold of her hand, he looked at her just as surprised, because he had felt it too.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at her with a mixture of concern and desire. Merlin, what was that? He shook his head in disbelief. Did I just feel her... get excited by whispering in my ear? No, it couldn't be.

"Sure, just... I dunno, guess I'm, I dunno." She admitted no sure what to tell him. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked trying to change the subject but failing badly. That came out wrong, good lord what is he going to think now. He smiled as if he had just became privy to one her darkest secrets and smiled looking directly at her while she still blushed. _Oh yes, Lexi, I find this quite enjoyable._

Looking straight ahead he spoke softly nodding his head at the pitch as if in "polite" conversation. "I do believe my little bookish and prim librarian, that your puritanical ways are crumbling. Maybe you're starting to believe those little girls over there."

"I have no such desires. I am not going to equivocate that with an answer, schoolmaster. Naughty, someone should tell you that it's not nice to tease a librarian. We are very wicked creatures with knowledge beyond your understanding."

"And, pray tell where do you get this _knowledge_?" he asked as they all stood up for Madame Hooch's whistle was about to sound.

"Books where else? You can get all manner of information from there, and I studied, very hard. Watch yourself." She said as they sat down again.

"Thank you. I needed this." Looking at her intently. The fact that she had nursed him back to health, the fact that she accepted him for all his faults and still felt the need to tease him into irrational behavior was more than he could have hoped for in this life. The fact she cared so deeply about him and how he felt humbled him. Her faith in him and who she saw in him rivaled Dumbledore, and as he sat being completely honest with himself, he could think of no reason why she should stay. He squeezed her hand that she had next to his, thanking everything around him that she was there for him.

"I know. You feel at peace tonight. And that, is a _very_ good thing." She told him as the whistle blew.

Part 3

Ron and Hermione had stayed up late owing it to the patrols they had to do at 11. But their main objective was spending as much time together as possible. She sat with Ron's arms around her at midnight remembering the previous few hours and sighed at what happened.

Watching Quidditch was not Hermione's favorite past time but when Ron begged, she was helpless to refuse him.

"Look, isn't that?" she asked as they walked to the pitch.

"Blimey, it is. It's Lexi, and Snape." He said shocked. "Walking like my parents do back home."

Harry who had also accompanied them was equally as shocked. "What a visual." He groaned disgusted. Hermione rolled her eyes thankful that she had come in the first place. Ron squeezed her hand and silently they both knew that what they saw was a good thing.

Scanning the crowd forming at the entrance to the pitch, she said, "Pansy was not a happy girl today, look how she's clinging to Malfoy. Both of them snotty as usual."

"Mudblood." Malfoy sneered as they passed her.

Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's arm to restrain him. "Didn't you hear what Professor MacAlister said today? It doesn't matter, we all are at risk now."

"Speak for yourself." He said looking down at her.

"Ron, ignore him, he's just got _potion envy_." She said smiling brilliantly and walking on. "They're just sore **losers**." Emphasizing the word "losers."

Ron smiled as did Harry as they walked to where the others were sitting. Throughout the match she watched them. Ron every once in a while noticed her, and squeezed her hand in support. "Remind me to tell you something later."

"Alright." He replied moments later jumping up cheering.

When later arrived, they walked the halls patrolling the great hall and lower floors. "Did you know that Lexi nearly died when they killed her parents?" She told him.

"I had heard something like that." He replied kissing her hand.

"Because they were muggles." She admitted looking very far away. "You don't think they'll go after my parents do you?"

"Dumbledore has aurors on them now, you know he wouldn't let them get hurt." He told her. "And you are safest here, and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Did you know that she was only twelve?" she told him as they continued to roam the halls hand in hand.

"No, that's young to lose your parents." He admitted trying to think how he would have fared he lost his.

"Did you know that Snape was 7th year when it happened and that she helped him when Harry's father and the marauders would torment him? That's the connection. 17 years they've been apart and look, it is so..." _sad..._

He stopped and pulled her into his arms. "I don't ever want to be separated like that. Look how lonely they were. Think about how unhappy Snape has been all this time." She said feeling acutely aware that it was all due to Voldemort.

"But now, he's better. You and I both saw that, as bizarre as that it, it fits. Just like us, 6 years Mione. If it's meant to be then it will. You can see that, can't you? Time means nothing."

"When did you get all philosophical?" She asked looking up at him in the dimness of the corridor.

"The night I looked into Snape's eyes when he was in the Hospital Wing. I saw the same thing I saw when I looked into the your eyes the morning after we apologized. I saw..." he said lowering his mouth to hers in the most tender of kisses. "My soul-mate."

She cried as her lips touched his. Never in her life did she expect Ronald Arthur Weasley to touch her as he just did. For years he had the emotion range of a teaspoon but something in him had changed, he had begun to see things like never before. No wonder she loved him. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" she asked as the broke breathlessly apart. "That was the most romantic thing I have ever heard."

"Don't get used to it, I'm usually a prat that can't formulate a coherent thought around you." He said with a grin that made her laugh.

"Prat!" she exclaimed laughing harder

He responded by giving her a lopsided grin. "Let's get back. It looks all quiet."

"Wotcher!" shouted Tonks, as they rounded the corner.

"Hey!" Hermione squealed as she hugged her.

"Weasley, got yourself a girlfriend?" she asked looking at him with a watchful eye. She smiled and slapped him on the back. "It's about bloody time."

"How?" he squeaked as she gave him the once over.

"I have my ways. Where's Lexi? Don't tell me she's... figures." She said as Hermione looked towards the library.

"Hey, tell Harry I said hello will ya?" she said as she ran down the hall, her bubble gum pink hair darting in the distance. "Mad eye's got his eyeball out for trouble. Better watch the snogging."

"Mad eye's here. God help us all." He said pulling her towards the common room.

It was after eleven when Tonks started to bang on Lexi's door. "Let me in you!" she shouted.

She stood there and waited, and waited and waited. Then she saw her best friend walking back from the library. "Hello, where were you all by yourself?"

"I was working, if you must know. So, you're stuck babysitting again?" Lexi asked as Tonks gave her a crushing hug.

"Ew, you look like a girl!"

"You would too if you owned any dresses." She chided, "Spot of tea?"

"Smashing." She answered as they walked into her rooms. "Nice, nerdy, but very nice. So, is it true?"

"What?" she asked pouring some herbal tea into a cup.

"You're seeing Snape again."

"It's none of your business." Lexi said shutting her out.

"I knew it! Mad Eye's gonna freak!" she shouted.

"Uncle Alistair is doing nothing of the kind. There is nothing going on between Severus and I and you should shut your yap!" she said sitting down and taking the pins out of her hair.

"You look like McGonagal." She said shivering.

"And you look like a punk rock star." She replied brushing her hair out. "I think Remus would be more inclined to see you as a woman if you decided to maybe wear a dress. The ball's coming up. I could persuade Madame Miller to have one made for you too."

"Uh, a dress, uh, no. I'd rather look odd than dead." She answered putting her feet up on her desk. "Tell me, is it true?"

"No. There is nothing going on between us that bears mentioning if that's what you're interested in." she answered stretching. "He's not as bad as you think. I wish you'd stop judging him."

"You are so sweet on him its sickening." She told her looking straight through her. "Dumbledore said they worked him over good."

"That's very true. He's still weak from what they did. It was Malfoy, Nott and Crabbe. When I get my hands on them, you have no idea..." she said the rage rising and the books in her bookcase beginning to shake.

"Easy there missy. No need to demolish the place." Tonks said trying to sooth her anger. "Relax. Tell me about Weasley."

"They are in love. It's grand. I'm so jealous." She admitted as they chatted about everything.

"And you can't see yourself that way?" she asked taking a deep breath and changing her hair to her normal deep brown.

"No, but its fun to dream a while." She admitted thinking of Severus and of her parents and of Harry who never knew them and of Hermione who could still lose them and of Neville, who sees them but has lost them. "I can't let my emotions loose, I get angry and you see what happens. I can't allow myself to feel like that, so unrestrained. The banter between us is fun, but I'm afraid he'll turn tail and run if he knew how powerful I've become."

"He's taken on Voldemort, I doubt he'd run anywhere. It's good to have dreams Lexi, but better to act on them before it gets too late." She told her seriously.

She said smiling, "And he is so easy to provoke. So are you going to shock Remus into the next century and show up in a dress?"

"You'd better watch yourself." She said laughing. "I might even. Call your dressmaker, but if you say a word, I'll hex you into the next time zone."

"I will."

Part 4

At breakfast the next morning Professor Dumbledore sat at the staff table with a large grin on his face. Each of his fellow staff members sat just as eager to start the day as he. "Students, I would like to announce a change in the routine. As has been reported lately by your instructors, you all have been working extremely hard at your lessons. So, in light of your persistence and dedication, I am hereby calling a holiday for tomorrow. Your classes today will be on the Friday Schedule. Then tomorrow we shall have the Halloween ball. I am also relieved to announce that Professor Snape has been released from his medical leave and has been permitted to assume his duties. So, without further ado, tuck in."

The applause was deafening. Severus didn't care that it was because Friday classes had been cancelled, it felt good to be back. He felt good to see the students.

"Severus, how are you feeling today?"

"I am well Headmaster. I had a good rest. Thank you." He answered looking over at Lexi. "And an attentive companion."

"That is marvelous." He answered taking a few strips of Bacon. "It seems that your students, especially 6th years took your absence badly. But as I had expected, they used the opportunity to work harder so as not to disappoint you."

"As hard as it is to believe, I find that's the case." He answered.

"It's good to have you back." He told him as he went to eat his fill.

Professor Lupin was waiting for Ms. MacAlister when she finished her meal. She dressed in black pants, a white shirt and a tight black coat, similar to Severus' dueling coat. He waited for her and smiled, "Good morning Lexi, are you ready for today?"

"Yes, I've been waiting to throw you around. Tonks wants me to get some licks in for her too." She said laughing.

"Not going to pull any punches are we? Pity, I do so hate to throw a girl."

"I haven't been a girl in a long time Remus. Remember that when you're flat on your back." She answered as she winked at him. Her hair was down and a long braid trailed down her back.

"See you up there." He told her wondering whom it was he could smell on her.

"Wotcher!" Tonks announced coming up behind him.

"Hey." He answered looking at her. She wore her hair in a bright blue spiked design, motorcycle boots and a black leather jacket. "What's different about her?"

"She's in love, she just won't admit it."

"With who?"

"Not you! Don't even try, I won't betray her, no matter how much I might want to." She said grinning. "There will be many surprises this Halloween."

She skipped off leaving to wonder exactly what she meant.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean walked into Professor Lupin's classroom, the desks were gone and only two things remained. At one end was a large cabinet, holding the boggart, and his desk on the other. The music was playing in the background and the sun shone very bright through the windows.

"Gather round." He announced as the Slytherin and Gryffindor students filed in.

Ms. MacAlister walked in behind them looking at the cabinet with a sense of dread. She hated boggarts and rarely had contact with them. But this was something that she didn't want to let Remus know. Slipping in behind her was the Potions Master dressed in his black robes and a scowl. He didn't want her to get hurt and he didn't care she would be angry with him.

"Now, we have been discussing boggarts for some time now, and some of us have actually been successful at throwing them off." He looked at Neville who had become rather famous with his Snape in a dress boggart. "This one is very strong and you'll need to be resolute in your image. Remember that strength will be your key. Mr. Malfoy, how about you go first."

Draco, who had never thrown one off walked forward. "Now, Draco, think of something that will diminish your fear. Use it. Whenever you're ready."

Draco, wand in hand looked at the cabinet with a twinge of fear. He didn't want to appear weak, and even Longbottom threw his off.

The cabinet opened and from it came a form that caught a gasp from everyone around him. It was not Lord Voldemort, it was not a dementor, it was his father, menacing and evil, a dark mark branded onto his arm starting to charge him.

"Now Draco, throw him off." Lupin instructed as the boggart bore down on him.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted and the image of his father with a black cloak and mask disappeared and he turned into Neville.

"Excellent." Lupin said as even the Gryffindors patted him on the back. No one disputed the fact that Lucius Malfoy was a man to be feared. And Neville felt a sense of pride at the fact that Malfoy thought he was something comforting. That got him an evil smug look, which he promptly ignored.

"Ms. MacAlister, how about you? Care to show the students how you would do it?" he asked innocently.

"Sure, no problem." She said trying not to betray the fact that everyone would know her worst fear.

He opened the door to the cabinet, with the entire class watching silently as a looming black figure came out dripping knife in his hand. A white masked figure came towards her removing his mask and actually pulling the hood down.

Gasps throughout the room when he kept coming and she did nothing. She was paralyzed. Lucius Malfoy had graced their presence again. This time his hair was shorter and he was younger. But his look was so terrifying that she couldn't move.

Severus was standing in the back and noted her terrified look. "Riddikulus!" she shouted, it turned into her parents dead on the ground, she screamed again. "Riddikulus!" It turned into Tonks. "Riddikulus!" it turned into Snape but by then many of the students had averted their eyes.

"Riddikulus!" Lupin said as it blew into smoke. "Lexi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said trying to approach her. "Class, we're going to have a bit of a break before the dueling." He said as they all filed out of the room.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted as she leaned against the desk.

"You heard the Professor, out!" Snape roared as he walked inside. Hermione's heart broke to see Lexi weeping like the twelve-year-old she knew was inside her. Ron pulled her outside and waited like the rest. Many were crying or near tears. No one had ever seen such carnage in a boggart.

"Blimey..." he said looking at Draco who looked just as shocked. "Did you see them? Merlin, what an image!"

Draco, who had been shaken by the image of his own father and of the image of him bloody from killing her parents, then to seeing his father so aroused by it, began to shake and sweat. The images made him sick. He ran from the hall and out into the cold wind and began to vomit in the grass. Pansy ran after him leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione wholly undone by the entire scene.

Inside, Lupin tried to apologize. "Lexi, I'm sorry, you have to know that. I didn't know you hadn't seen a boggart in a while."

"Get away from me before the dueling starts early. Leave me alone for a while." She spat shaking. "Don't TOUCH me!"

He handed Severus some chocolate and left the room. "Lexi, you need to eat this, you know why. Now don't make this any harder."

Her hands shook as she held one out to accept the rehabilitating chocolate. Severus took the opportunity to touch her and pulled her into his arms. She wept so badly that she shook. "It's alright. Eat. Then after you finish your cry you can hex Remus into next week. Now I bet he will think twice about boggarts."

He held her close and nothing felt more natural to him. "Sh." He said inhaling the jasmine in her hair. "It's over now. Although I think you may have scarred Draco for life. Better he knows now rather than makes mistakes that others have made before him. " _Like I did._

She pulled away and shook off the feeling of dread. She hated feeling vulnerable. "Sorry about that just now. I didn't cry. I won't do it for him. Never for him."

"Alright. Here, wipe your eyes." He said handing her his handkerchief. "No one needs to see you like this if you don't want them to." He said as he returned her now clean glasses. "You're boggarts are just your fears. Remember that."

"I know, its still embarrassing." She admitted taking some cleansing breaths.

"Molly Weasley had the same thing happen to her. It left her crying in the kitchen for hours. That's with chocolate. Are you all right now? You've got most of them worried out there. You'll need to calm them. Show them you're all right. Then you can get your revenge. Ready to duel?" he asked tenderly.

"You're so sweet to do this." She said looking into his eyes.

"Don't advertise that. I have a reputation as an evil, hard hearted bastard." He said smirking.

"I won't, schoolmaster." She said grinning. He perked up relieved to see her return to her usual self.

He opened the door to find the students wide eyed and scared. "Stupid boggarts. That was a lesson in what **_not_** to do." She said laughing and biting on the chocolate. The students' fear melted away as she pushed Lupin hard. "He'll get his, watch me! But first, I'd like to have a word with Mr. Malfoy if I may." She said as Remus brought them back to continue with the boggarts.

Professor Snape stood with her, looking grave as usual when Pansy brought him out from the cold air. He was sheet white and looked just as affected as she did.

All three sat on a bench while Pansy rejoined the class. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It was unfortunate." She told him after handing him a chocolate.

"It is true?" he asked looking to Snape for validation. His face said it all. Draco's heart sunk in his chest and his face lost all its color. "My father did that, didn't he?"

"Draco, I won't lie to you. I was twelve. Your father and several other Death Eaters came to my house and murdered my parents the muggle way. Yes, it's true. I narrowly escaped myself." She said looking to Severus for strength. "But you are a man now and can make your own decisions. You cannot let on that you know. He doesn't know that I remember." She told him hoping that it wasn't a mistake to be truthful with him.

"P-professor..." he stuttered.

"Go back inside Draco, we'll discuss this later." He told him as he sat with her on the bench.

"We can't obliviate the entire room can we?" she asked looking to him for an answer.

"No, I'm afraid we don't modify student's memories."

"Damn. Now I'm going to have to beat the daylights out of Remus." He chuckled softly as he held onto her hand.

"Only a few from what I could tell actually saw Lucius's face."

"Who?"

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, Draco and Longbottom. The rest turned away the moment they saw the bloody knife and the Death Eater Mask. But when it turned into your parents, they all saw them, then Tonks, then..." he said trailing off.

"Say it Severus, they saw you didn't they?" she finished.

"I'm afraid so." He said looking at the door.

She groaned. She hung her head low between her hands and cursed herself. "I'm so stupid."

But he felt anything but, he felt honored.

Part 5

"Professor, is Ms. MacAlister alright? She was pretty shook up." Neville asked very concerned. Many murmured the same sentiment. Ron who had been watching the scene out in the hall stood leaning back against the wall next to Harry and Hermione, signaling them that she was coming back.

"Sorry about that guys, I'm such a girl "she sighed shaking her head. The class, including Draco laughed loudly as she broke the tension. "Now, who would like to see Professor Lupin dance a jig? Or maybe something more inventive?" she said smiling brightly.

"We can postpone dueling if that's alright with you Ms. MacAlister." He offered.

"Not a chance Mooney. I intend on showing exactly how terrible you are at dueling. Listen everyone, I'm fine, if boggarts are the worst you face in this life, count yourself very lucky. And Mr. Malfoy, you were brilliant! I think yours was the coolest besides what I heard about your Potions Master in a dress. Sorry, Professor. Boggarts are easy. Just not for me. But hey, whoever said you'd be perfect all the time." She admitted chuckling. "Does anyone want to put this off?"

Shouts of no, no way, reverberated throughout the empty classroom. Snape smiled and Remus caught him, which made him scowl all the more.

"Clear the floor everyone. Now, normally you want to disarm your opponent and incapacitate them so you can escape or capture. Ready when you are, Ms. MacAlister."

They both stood on either side of the room. She had shed her dueling coat to show a tight fitting white shirt, and black jeans. "Remus, you are in **_so_** much trouble."

Some of the students laughed because they knew she was still mad about the boggart.

"I will attempt to hex Ms. MacAlister and she will defend." Professor Lupin told as Snape stood at the back of the classroom.

**-Expelliarmus! **

He shouted trying to get to her but before he could finish the word she shouted:

**-Protego!**

He countered with:

**-Impedimenta! **

She countered with:

**-Protego** again just before his words had come out.

"She knows just when to speak the spell in order to throw off my attack. Ready? Let's take the gloves off shall we? They'll never learn if they think we are being soft on one another. Ready?"

She cracked her neck and had her wand at the ready; she took a deep breath and began shouting with lightening speed.

**-Stupefy! **

She said aiming, he defended with:

**-Protego! **Then: **Waddiwasi Book! **

He shouted throwing a several large volumes towards her, which she dodged with ease. As she dropped and rolled out of the way.

"Can you do any better than that Mooney? Please, my uncle throws better curses than that!" she shouted then in rapid succession:

**-Silencio! **

**-Petrificus Totallus! **

**-Accio Wand!**

**-Incarcerous!**

And in seconds Professor Lupin was disarmed wrapped in a thick rope as rigid as Neville in first year.

Looking down at Lupin who just seemed so embarrassed at being flat on his back in front of all his students, she said in a confident voice "What I just did was called tactical hexing," she told everyone as she unhexed the DADA teacher.

"First you silence your opponent never giving them another chance to hex you. Then you immobilize him to keep him from attacking you the muggle way. Then you disarm him and take his wand, and lastly, you make sure he can't move. That is how you survive a duel."

She finished helping Remus to his feet. Applause rounded the room for several minutes as she moved towards the door, the Potions Master mysteriously absent. "And that's why I never do two shows a day."

"Enjoy your afternoon off." He said as she rounded the corner.

"Sneaky git!" she told Snape as he walked with her back to the staff quarters.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine. A little payback was nice. Don't you think?" she replied wanting to go to the hospital wing.

"What's wrong?" he said noticing her holding her back.

"Nothing, one of the books hit my back. I'm fine." She replied as they hit the dungeon.

Grabbing her arm he pulled her inside. "If you're injured I can help." He announced as he closed the door. He took her coat and led her to his desk. "Sit and turn to face the board."

"Is this your form of detention?" she asked wickedly.

"You wish." He said as he went to lift the back of her shirt up. It was slick with sweat.

"Uh, Severus, before you do that, don't freak. Promise?" she asked holding it down.

"There is nothing there that will surprise me. Now, lift your shirt." He demanded hoping she wasn't injured. His gasp was justification enough for the warning.

"I warned you." She told him as the shirt went up just shy of her bra. Her low rise black jeans couldn't hide the tattoo that rested on the lowest part of her spine.

It was an intricate tribal Celtic design where a Gryffindor lion and a Slytherin snake co-existed in harmony. It was exquisite. He stared as if he could see nothing else. His hand moved to touch it, to examine its brilliance and artistry but stopped when he realized that it was attached to her perfect hips. Parts of him stirred erotically.

"Are you done ogling at my girly bits? I warned you. And yes my frustrated schoolmaster, it goes _all the way_ down. It's getting a bit chilly do you mind? Gawking can come later." She groaned in pain. To the side of her left hip a reddening welt was forming and he put his hands to it and performed a wandless spell to remove it.

She sat her elbows on her knees as he leaned over her. "As much as this position lends its self to the naughty, I'm chilly and hungry."

He got back up and smoothed out his robes as if to ward of the erection his trousers were betraying. "Lexi, that is remarkable artwork. How long have you had it?"

"I was seventeen. I figured that I would do, as I like, when I like and with _whom_ I like. I just wanted to live on my own terms. You really like it?" she asked tucking her shirt back in."

"Do you want me to be honest?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Brutally." She said walking to him. The shirt she wore accentuated the swell of her perfectly sized breasts, her flat stomach and the curve of her hips. He looked at her with a lazy grin covering his mouth and watched as she stood inches from him.

Outside the window Seamus, who had followed her out of the classroom in a feigned attempt gawk at her absolutely perfect body, saw her shirt go up and the tattoo exposed. Immediately hardened by the view he was then horrified when she rounded on Snape and began talking low and in extremely close proximity.

Her hand went up and the window flew open. "Mr. Finnegan." She said levitating him without her wand through the window. "So nice of you to join us."

He was now perfectly terrified. Professor Snape was looking at her and her eyes were an iridescent green. "Spying on something you shouldn't are we?"

"S-sorry. Ms. MacAlister, P-Professor S-Snape." Severus just stood there and watched her lift him from the outside through the window with one hand as if she were lifting a book.

"You will spend every night of every weekend until the Christmas Break cataloging books starting with the first book in the library until I have a complete list. From after dinner until 9 p.m. You will never, I mean never look through another window, ever again, will you? Now, out of my sight. Oh, and Mr. Finnegan? 50 points from Gryffindor for your rudeness." She said as angelic as you please.

"You were saying?" she asked as the door slammed behind them.

"Ah, yes I think we were discussing my opinion of your artwork. Brutally, honest, hmm. I might have to inspect it further before I give my answer. May I say Ms. MacAlister that you are quite the hellion when irritated. I stand by my original assessment. It's always the bookish ones that are the most, _interesting._"

"Sorry you had to see that." She admitted as she went to get her coat, but flinched.

"Are you still in pain." He said at her side and rubbing it from behind. "Is that better?"

"Hmm." She answered leaning against him. He leaned against the desk with her suddenly against his hips resting close enough to tell the level of his excitement.

"Where did you learn to do wandless magic that strong?" he asked inhaling the Jasmine with the mixture of sweat.

"It." She said moaning at his touch. "It's not magic. I'm gifted with telekinesis. I can make objects move if I desire. No wands, no spells, just pure Lexi." She answered. "That' feels good. Don't stop."

His other hand rested on her stomach holding her close. "I've waited so long, to feel this good. Give me a little more before I have to back to being the librarian. Don't you ever crave this, touching and feeling?"

He didn't answer, his face resting against her. "No one understands that Empaths get so lonely. We feel so much but can't feel much ourselves, only through others can we feel... That's what's believed. Like. Hmmm. We're empty." He ran his hand up and down her arm. "That's rubbish. Do I seem like I'm empty? Unfeeling?"

"No you don't. You feel sinful." He said as he kissed her neck. "But you could do so much better than me. You are incredible. Anyone would die to have you."

"That's a nice sentiment, but I made my choice seventeen years ago. Get over it." She answered grinding her hips against his hardness. He growled.

"Shall I get my uniform? You can give me dentention." She quipped as his ministrations continued. His hand massaged her hip while the other pushed her against him to allow her movements to excite him more. "One month's worth you naughty little librarian. Now go before I ruin my desk forever by bending you over it."


End file.
